


The Fate of a Spider Lily | リコリスの運命

by otomeRan



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 鬼灯の冷徹 | Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: Angst, Avunculicide, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Dark, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Matricide, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character Death(s), Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Some Humor, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, sororicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomeRan/pseuds/otomeRan
Summary: A relationship begins between a boy and a girl.Pleasure.  Blood.  Violence.What kind of flower will bloom on this dark night?In this world filled of dark creatures.





	1. Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Lycoris | Red Spider Lily | Higanbana
> 
> The Flower of Death | The Flower of Hell
> 
> Passion, Loss, Longing, Eternal Separation, Abandonment

“Bitch-chan~♪”

 She turned to look at the person talking--Sakamaki Laito--one of her classmates.  She ignored him and continued to pack up her books.

 ”Ne~ How cold of a girl are you, to be ignoring me.  I’m talking to you, you know.”

 She looked around the classroom.  (Huh. There really is no one else here.)

 She then turned to stare blankly at Laito, who was grinning mischievously at her.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’ve ever spoken.  Do I know you? I’m sure I’ve read somewhere that nicknames were reserved for friends or people that you have a close relationship with, and I think I would remember”

“I think bitch-chan suits you. Especially after how you introduced yourself to the class last week. Miss “cho-me cho-me”* Laito replied, dragging out the end of his sentence.  
  
Lycoris rolled her eyes at him.  “Sensei should have simply accepted the fact I have no surname.  I am simply Lycoris, an orphan, who was raised by another orphan; he didn’t have a surname either.  I don’t understand why this little detail is so important.”  
  
“Nfufu… And yet instead of making up a name, you gave her such a… colorful answer to avoid answering.  I have to applaud your skill.” Laito’s grin widened as he recalled the incident.  
  
Lycoris’ gaze was unamused as she replied. “Judging by her shocked red face, she will either leave me alone, or I will simply have to make her life a living hell before she understands to leave it well enough alone.”

“Oh? I find that idea quite exciting.  I hope she chooses not to leave you alone. I really want to see exactly what you have in store for her~”  
  
“What an odd thing to say to your fellow classmate, but then again I shouldn’t be too surprised to hear such a thing coming from you, Sakamaki Laito.”  
  
“Nfu.  It hasn’t been long since you came and you already have such an impression of me?”  
  
Lycoris stood up to leave, grabbing her bag.  “You have quite the reputation in school. You can’t help what others say about you.  Rather than caring about what others say I’d rather judge for myself. C’mon, I’ll let you walk me home.”  
  
“Oho~  That’s rather conceited of you to think that would be something I’d want to do for you.”  Laito replied as he chose to walk by her side despite his comment.  
  
Lycoris shrugged.  “I’m new and therefore somewhat interesting.  Why else would you suddenly decide to talk to me or give me a nickname for that matter?  I could have simply been called ‘hey you’.”  
  
“Eh? Should I have a reason for wanting to simply have a talk with a cute girl? We are in the same class after all.  Isn’t it only right for me to want to get to know my new classmate?”

Lycoris hmmed noncommittally as they continued to walk down the road towards her apartment.

“Isn’t it dangerous for a girl to be walking home alone so late at night?  You never know when someone could suddenly attack you.”

“It can’t be helped since I live alone.”

Laito chose not to comment on whether this fact was a bad thing or not.  He simply smiled as they continued walking together until they reached a small two story apartment complex.

“Ne, Laito. Do you want to come up?  I should thank you for walking me home at the very least.”

* * *

 

As soon as they were inside her apartment she pushed him against the door, kissing him roughly.  Laito smiled in response as he returned the kiss; tugging her body flush against his.

“Nfufu.  Not that I mind this sudden development, but I didn’t expect this sudden change from you at all, bitch-chan.”

Lycoris moved to the side of his neck, slowly inhaling his scent, as she whispered into his ear. “The only reason why a guy like you would suddenly develop an interest in a girl, walk her home, and be so willing to enter her home while knowing she lives alone; it’s because he wants something.  I’m not stupid.  So can we skip the boring script and get right to it?”

“Nfufu. What a lewd and vulgar girl you are, bitch-chan.  You are an unexpected surprise, but I don’t mind. In fact, I love it.”

There was no more need for words as Laito proceeded to kiss and suck at her neck, eliciting a moan from her as she fumbled with his shirt, trying to rid him of it.  Lycoris growled in frustration before she simply tore it off, causing Laito to laugh into her neck in between kisses.

“Nfufu.  My… I’ve never had a girl... tear my clothes off before...  I do have to say... It excites me~”

Lycoris then suddenly shoved him off of her, Laito’s eyes narrowed slightly, unsure as to what she had planned.  Lycoris quickly stripped herself of her school uniform, leaving herself clad in only her underwear.

Laito grinned as he commented. “Hmm… Impatient, aren’t we?”

Lycoris shrugged her shoulders as she helped Laito take off his shirt and jacket, as she slowly started trailing kisses down his chest while deeply inhaling his scent all the while.  “Laito… Do you… wear cologne…? Your scent… Is so… Intoxicating…”

“Mmmm…  You certainly are a strange one, bitch-chan.  No. I don’t wear any cologne. I’m all natural. Nfu… Nngnh.” Laito’s laughter was cut short when Lycoris took his member into her mouth and proceeded to suck him off.

“You…  Really are impatient…  Not that... I mind, but do you intend to have your way with me against the wall by your front door?” Laito’s face was flushed as he looked down into Lycoris’ golden eyes.

Rather than answering his question verbally, she chose to take him deeper into her mouth; causing Laito to groan, grasping at her hair to take him deeper, which she eagerly complied as she stared into his green eyes with his face flushed in ecstasy.  His soft moans encouraging her ministrations upon his body as his pants slid downwards, leaving Laito bare to her.

It was a strange occurrence, because Laito usually never gave anyone control over him.

Not for a very long time.

Laito realized this even through the haze of pleasure he felt coming from Lycoris’ lips on his cock.  He shoved her, making her fall onto her back and ripped off her panties. As Laito hovered over her form, he drank in her lustful expression and smiled.  “Nfu, What a wonderful expression you have, bitch-chan… It’s simply… Sinful.”

Lycoris returned the smile with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Do you know what would make this sinful experience just absolutely perfect?”

“Hmm…?”

Lycoris pulled Laito towards her and whispered into his ear. “If you drink my blood as you savagely fuck me.” 

“Nfufu.. Hahaha… Oh my... This is...  Simply amazing! In all the time I have been alive. Not once have I ever met a girl quite like you!  This is such a turn on!~ Alright! I’ll give you exactly what you want bitch-chan!~”

 

_Laito took her violently and drank her blood greedily, just as she had suggested._

_However._

_He realized a slow change as he drank Lycoris’ blood._

_She had been a virgin.  Innocent and untouched._

_Lycoris knew about his reputation.  She allowed this. She literally asked for this._

_Laito couldn’t seem to understand this unfathomable girl._

_In the end it mattered very little, as they both spent the entire night wringing out every bit of pleasure from their bodies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chome Chome or チョメチョメ is kind of the Japanese effect of XXXX, censoring something. It has gained a somewhat sexual connotation and not widely used as it was in the past, therefore not a lot of young people know what it means. Unless they watch Gintama ^^*
> 
> AN. Also... This is my first time writing anything graphic, sexually explicit and exploring the dark genre that is Diabolik Lovers. You could say Laito is my first~ XD


	2. The 'Morning' After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead~

Laito spent the day sleeping in Lycoris’ small apartment.  It was a first for him.  Usually if he were to spend his days away from home it would be in a _much_ nicer and larger place than this.   

Such as a hotel.

That contained an actual bed.

Instead, he spent the day sleeping on a traditional Japanese futon in a tiny one room apartment smaller than his bedroom.  

Laito didn’t wake before Lycoris, nor did he leave before she was aware, he slept deeply and soundly without a stir.  When Laito finally did wake, it was to a small meal laid out on a small table in front of the futon.  Lycoris had his clothes in her hands.  It looked like she was sewing the buttons back onto his school uniform.

“Nfufu… What is this scene of domesticity I see here, bitch-chan?” Laito teased in a mocking tone.

Lycoris scoffed.  “Think of it as a customer paying her gigolo for a job well done for the other day.”

“Ehh? What a horrible thing to say, bitch-chan!~  Don’t think that I didn’t notice you were a virgin despite your lewd display~  Aren’t you doing all of this because you’ve secretly desired me all along?~” Laito complained playfully.

“Hmm...  Does the fact you were the one to deflower me hold a special meaning?  I hardly know you.  Rather than secretly desiring you; the reasons why I chose you was quite arbitrary.”

Lycoris placed the fixed uniform down as she crawled the short distance towards Laito’s naked form on the futon.  Her face was close enough for him to feel her breath on his lips. “I found your voice to be quite pleasing…”

She moved her fingertips to ghost across the skin on his chest down to his navel eliciting a pleasurable sensation throughout his body.  Lycoris leaned forward to the side of his face, her lips to the shell of his ear, breathing in his scent. “And your scent is also exceptional.”

Laito’s face was flushed and his breathing heavy as he chuckled, “Nfufu… Bitch-chan~♪  You’re quite something.  You really do know how to turn me on…” He kissed the side of her throat  exposed to him. “Most girls just tell me how handsome I am.  Are you telling me, my looks had nothing to do with it?”

Lycoris pushed him down onto the futon and smiled as she hovered over him. “Not particularly, although I do have to admit you are extremely pleasing to the eye.”  As soon as the words left her lips she bit into his shoulder.

“Ngghh!” Laito let out a loud groan of pleasure as he felt something sharp pierce into his flesh.

“Ahh…  The sounds…  You make…  They sound magnificent…” Lycoris let out a wanton sigh of bliss at Laito’s reaction.  “I want to record it all and keep it with me so I can always have it.  Ne… Laito…  Would it be alright for me to record your voice…?” She asked while licking the blood from his shoulder.

“Nfufu. You’re asking?  Even though I’m sure I saw you setting your phone to record us just now?  What a horrible little bitch you are...”

“And shouldn’t you already have an inkling as to how horrible the world can be by being a creature of the night, vampire?”

“Ahh...  I’ve been caught~  Whatever shall I do?~♪  You do realize I may have to kill you now bitch-chan~” Laito whispered playfully into her ear as he tugged the robe she was wearing off her body to touch her bare skin.

Lycoris shuddered at Laito’s touch, “The fact that you said ‘may’ means you know just as I do.”  She moved up to sit herself on top of him to grind against him, making him grasp at her hips hard, digging his blunt nails into her skin.

“Ah.. You mean the fact that you’re one of my kind?  Nfufu. It’s hard not to notice when I made sure to pleasure you thor-ough-ly…  Although…” Laito’s tone was playful, but held a slight confusion as his hands trailed to her neck and shoulders, the places where he had bitten her the night before.

On a human girl, there would have been bite marks where his fangs had pierced into her soft skin to drink her blood.  

On a vampire, there would have been clear unblemished skin leaving no evidence as to what had transpired between them the night before.

On Lycoris… There were no wounds, but her skin was not left unmarred.  Her neck and shoulders were mottled with bruises and kiss marks in varying colors, as was the rest of her body.

She, in turn, smiled taking his hand from her neck as she gazed into his eyes, amused. “I’m a little different...  Though I promise you…”

Laito watched as Lycoris placed his finger into her small mouth and running it along her teeth; making sure it grazed against her fang roughly enough to draw blood.  It drew a smile to his face as she sucked on his finger in pleasure, drinking his blood. Her golden eyes were aglow with pure unadulterated rapture as she spoke, “I am fully capable of all the pleasures our kind has to offer and right now you just so happen to be the main course.”

As she finished speaking she took him inside of her, swiftly and hard, causing them both to cry out at the sensation with her sudden actions.

_Laito never tired from pleasures the flesh afforded._

_He has had many lovers.  It never mattered whether they were humans or vampires.  Pure or impure.  So long as his body could derive pleasure from these women; he would continue to do as he pleased._   
  
_However, this tryst felt unusual and foreign to Laito.  He was well used to seeing various emotions in the eyes of all the women he had been with.  Fear, worship, lust, or what could only be described as a mockery that is love._   
  
_The desire and attentiveness Lycoris gave him were all genuine, but there was an imbalance.  She was giving to him more than she was taking for herself, without any prompting from him._   
_  
_Could the vampire have deluded herself into thinking she was in love with him?

* * *

  
Despite their earlier intense activities, they still had school and Lycoris made sure to get ready for it.  No matter what Laito said or did to try to seduce her to stay in her little apartment to prolong their activities well into the next day.

Lycoris laughed.  “It was fun and a nice experience.  Thanks.”

“Nfufu. What a strange thing to say, bitch-chan.” Laito replied as he put on his uniform from the previous night.  It smelled strongly of Lycoris’ natural scent, as if she were marking him as hers.

The thought of it amused him.

Laito eyed Lycoris as they left her apartment. “Ne, bitch-chan.  Since we can’t continue here.  Are you saying you’re open to continue while we’re at school?”

“Hmmm…  I think my answer is as long as we don’t miss class.  I’ll be fine with anything you want to do, Laito.”

The answering grin Laito gave Lycoris could only be described as predatory.  “Nfufu. Oh. I think I have _plenty_ of ideas as to what I would like to do with you, bitch-chan~♪”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates~ 
> 
> At least until March 20.


	3. Sexcapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Laito and Lycoris secretly do some kinky things in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah | Sera | Seraph
> 
> A foreign exchange student.  
> She does not belong to me.
> 
> She belongs to a friend who will soon be named in the coming months...  
> The main character of her own story.
> 
> Be on the lookout. ( ^_~* )

It started in class.

“Sensei~  I forgot my textbook.”

Their teacher didn’t even bother to look at Laito.  “Then find someone willing to share their textbook with you.”

“Yes, sensei~”

Nearly everyone in class stared at Laito.  They expected him to go out of his way to sit with Sarah, whom he had a fixation with for the past few months, but instead he slid his desk and chair next to Lycoris--the new transfer student.

As he sat down, Lycoris couldn’t hold back a small smile, “I didn’t expect you to make a move so soon, Laito-kun.”

“Eh? How terrible, bitch-chan.  Aren’t we a lot closer?~  Laito is fine~♪” Laito replied in a singsong voice as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Lycoris didn’t even flinch at the sudden intimate body contact, but rather maintained the line of conversation.  “Do you think it appropriate for me to call you that in school? Don’t you have fangirls who will take offense?”

“Mmm?  Did I have such a thing?” Laito’s fingers was grazing against her bare skin, trailing up her skirt towards her core to find--she wasn’t wearing any panties.  He smirked up at her, “What a lewd girl, bitch-chan~”

There was a slight quirk of her lips as she continued to look at her textbook as she spoke in a low voice.  “I had a feeling you’d try something after your question before school, so I took them off earlier before class.  Isn’t this more convenient?”

Laito grinned as he let one of his fingers graze against her clit, causing Lycoris’ face to take on a reddish hue.  She was quick to respond to his touch; what a lewd little bitch.  Laito could smell the arousal in her scent and a quick glance at the stiffened forms of his brothers, a few seats in front of him, they had also noticed.

There was a soft touch on his body and Laito’s attention was quickly brought back to the girl next to him.  Lycoris palmed the bulge in his pants; she rubbed him slightly before proceeding to unzip his pants.

“Ne…  How about we make this into a little game?  The one who gets caught loses.” Lycoris suggested with a smile.

“Nfufu.  For making a vulgar display or for public indecency?”

Lycoris’ answering grin was practically feral,  “Does it really matter?”

* * *

 

When Lycoris wasn’t in class she spent it reading in the school library either during lunch breaks or afterschool.

“Bitch-chan~  It’s Laito~♪”

At the sound of his playful voice she merely smiled, nodded at him with barely a murmur to indicate she heard him.  Lycoris continued to read, nonplussed.

Laito pouted as he plopped down in the seat beside her at the table.  “What’s so interesting about, Chemistry: The Science of Substances and Interactions?”

“Nothing, really.  It reads more as an introduction to chemistry than anything advanced, but I felt it would give me a general knowledge of how the world has progressed, and what kind of advancements were made since the introduction of western practices.  After all, chemistry is essential to medicine.” Lycoris explained boredly, her eyes never leaving the tome within her hands.

“Ehh…  Bitch-chan is interested in studying medicine?  How curious… I didn’t peg you the type to be interested in something like this.”

“Hmm…  I would say it’s necessary knowledge rather than simple interest, at least for me…”  Lycoris closed the book and finally looked towards Laito’s direction with a smile. “Did you think I’d be interested in _Biology_?”

Laito blinked before letting out a laugh, “Nfufu.  You say the most amusing things~”

Lycoris got up and headed towards the section for sciences.  Laito quickly got up to follow, the action caused Lycoris’ lips to quirk up slightly in amusement as she quickly turned to an area that wasn’t as well used.

“Ne… Bitch-chan~” Laito started to say, before she grabbed his tie pulling him close.

His widened green eyes stared into her playful expression.  “Let’s make out.”

“Nfufu.  And maybe something more?”  Laito queried huskily as he encircled his arms around her waist, grinding his hips against hers.

“Not maybe.  Definitely.” Lycoris replied as she jumped, wrapping her legs around him.

Laito laughed against her neck, “You’re a terrible student, bitch-chan.”

“I do what I want as long as I don’t get caught~” Lycoris whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.

* * *

 

Lycoris had expected some kind of intervention sooner or later.  The purpling marks on her body were akin to tattoos, which she made no effort to hide, bothered people.  Lycoris would catch some of the boys leering at her, the girls judged her, and her teachers would cast furtive looks in her general direction.  They didn’t want to ask how or why she had these marks on her body, because it was obvious what they were.

She expected a teacher to pull her aside to talk about how she was degrading the image of the school.

A female classmate to try bullying her at the apparent lack of morals as a woman.

A male classmate to hit on her thinking she was an easy girl, and willing to fool around with just about anyone due to her lack of shame.

What Lycoris hadn’t expected was for one of her female classmates to actually be worried about her safety--of all things.

The taller girl had pulled Lycoris to the side one day after class when Laito was nowhere to be found.  She seemed nervous, constantly glancing around to see who was watching them.

Lycoris assured her in an amused tone. “Don’t worry too much about it.  No one is paying attention to us, even if you are talking to the school slut.”

The girl’s brows were furrowed in worry as her brown eyes looked into Lycoris’,  “You should be careful…  Sakamaki…  He’s…  He’s bad news.”

Lycoris eyed her classmate trying to recall the foreign name, Roux Sarah.  She had a large bandage by the collar of her neck, a bite mark perhaps? There seemed to be quite a number of bandages peeking out of Sarah’s uniform, but they were hardly noticeable.

“Did he give you all of those?”  Lycoris asked, gesturing towards Sarah’s neck and body.

Sarah seemed to shrink in on herself at that remark, grasping at her left shoulder.  “No…  But he did give me one.  It was more than I wanted from someone like _him_.”

Although it was quiet and unpronounced, the venom in that one simple word told Lycoris how Sarah felt about Sakamaki Laito.  She hated him.

Absolutely and utterly.

Lycoris smiled at Sarah, an angry little kitten, worried for someone who may as well be her predator.  Lycoris smiled widely, her fangs, prominent. “Don’t worry, Sera-san. I’m a big girl and fully capable of taking care of myself.”


	4. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurami HItomi | Hito
> 
> I do not own Hitomi.  
> She also belongs to another friend.
> 
> She's pure as snow... For now...

Lycoris was bored.

Laito was suspended from school for the next few days.  For being a pervert.  Apparently.

He had been fooling around with another girl in school and got caught by one of the teachers.

He was the closest thing she had to a friend since she got to this place.  It was a little sad, but she missed him, even if all they ever did together was have sex.

Maybe she needed to find a part time job.

As she was staring outside the window, she noticed a small black bat, perched on the windowsill.  It looked like it was trying to get into the classroom.

How odd.

She went to check on it during the lunch break.  It was surprisingly docile for a wild animal.  Could it possibly be a minion?

Lycoris held out her hand towards the bat, who stared at her and her hand before climbing on top of it.  “Ne… Koumori-chan*, what brings you here tonight? Are you as bored as I am?”

The bat chirped in response, as it rubbed it’s head against the palm of her hand.  

Definitely not a wild animal.  

Although Lycoris couldn’t recall there ever being any bats working for her father.  Could it be someone from the mundane world? She really wanted to take the bat home and find out.

The speaker chimed indicating their lunch break was over, causing Lycoris to sigh in sadness.  School was turning out to be more boring than she had hoped. She nuzzled her nose against the bat, “I’ll see you later, Koumori-chan.”

* * *

Lycoris felt as if she was being watched, and as she looked in the corner of her eye, she found Sarah was staring at her again.  The taller girl’s nervousness was palpable in the way she kept tapping her pen and fidgeting in class whenever she stared at Lycoris.  As if Sarah knew she had already been caught, but couldn’t help looking.

To make sure of Lycoris’ safety?

The thought brought a small smile to her face.  It was cute, to be worried over so incessantly by a human.  Although…

Sarah had passed a note to her a few days ago.

> __Hey, I’d like to get to know you.  You seem really interesting! And, if you’re curious… I can show you what he did.  But not now. It’s still healing._ _

Was it out of worry? An ulterior motive?

As Lycoris passed by Sarah, she spoke.  “I’ll meet you in the library later.”

* * *

“So… What would you like to know, Sera-san? I’m an open book.” Lycoris asked as she sat down, her chin in the palm of her hand.

Sarah started to speak hesitantly, “Umm… It was rhetorical… I was hoping…”

The words rushed out of Sarah’s lips, nervously and partially whispered.  “We’d get to know each other and be friends?”

_Friends?_

Lycoris blinked.  Sarah wanted to be _friends with her_?

The question.  The pure earnesty in Sarah’s tone and body language threw her off.

“Okay, Sera-san...” Lycoris answered, her face red.  She’d never had a person seek out her friendship before.

Sarah gave her a small smile.  “You can call me Seraph.”

“Serafu.” Lycoris frowned, as she tested the name, unable to say it quite the way Sarah had.  

“Sera...  Is that alright? Since friends give friends nicknames...” Lycoris asked, slowly, as she looked at Sarah.

“Eh.  It’s good enough.” Sarah agreed with a shrug.

The mood was friendly, but the note had mentioned something had been done to Sarah.  “What did Laito do to you anyways?”

Sarah frowned, her lips thinned as she reluctantly opened her collar to show Lycoris part of the large pink scar on her shoulder.  

“He… he got me when I was alone.  I told him to stop… He knew I already had someone… And yet he… He just wouldn’t leave me alone.” Sarah explained, curling slightly into herself.

This sight.  It offended Lycoris.  That a guy would make a girl become like this.

“How long ago did it happen?”

“It was a bit before you transferred in, actually…”

“I see.” Lycoris smiled at Sarah.  “Don’t worry, I know what to do.”

“Lycoris…” Sarah bit her bottom lip, as if contemplating her next words carefully.  “Do you _like_ Sakamaki Laito?”

There was a defined pause after the question.

Did she like him? She didn’t even know him.  

As a person, Sakamaki Laito, has only displayed things Lycoris hated in a man.  Laito was nothing compared to him, the complete opposite, to her first… Her first love.

“He makes me feel good, and he makes me forget.  There’s not much to our relationship other than that.  If anything, Laito is a hobby.”

* * *

There are only a handful of beings Lycoris could say held a pure heart, and they were usually gods.  Though extremely rare, there had been cases in which humans managed to possess such a thing. She had only known of one soul to have been capable of it.  

Lycoris stared at the third year girl in front of her, Kurami Hitomi; she didn’t expect to meet a pure and innocent soul among the living.  Hitomi had came to their classroom during the break to inform Sarah her boyfriend wouldn’t come today for lunch, and had decided to keep her company instead.  However, upon finding out that Lycoris didn’t have lunch, Hitomi offered up her own.

“You don’t have to share your lunch with me, Kurami-senpai…” Lycoris said awkwardly at the proffered bento her upperclassman shoved towards her.

Hitomi shook her head slightly, “I have already eaten my fill earlier.  You are Sarah’s friend. If someone were to benefit, it should be you.”

“Just take it, Lycoris.  I saw Yuma stuff Hitomi with a bunch of vegetables before we went to school.” Sarah commented offhandedly.

“Yuma?”

Sarah nodded, “He’s… Hmmm… Hitomi’s master?

“Ahh….  So she’s into that kind of play.” Lycoris nodded in understanding.  Maybe Hitomi’s not that innocent?

Both Sarah and Hitomi vehemently shook their heads, Sarah quickly tried to backtrack, “No.  I mean. He's like... uh... her supervisor? Watcher? Pseudo-date? One of those."

“He’s like her boss?”

“That, too.”

Lycoris raised an eyebrow, “A boss… That likes to shove vegetables into his employee’s mouths… Is this some kind of human occupation…? I’ve never heard of it…”

Sarah sighed, “Listen man, I don’t know how the fuck relationships work.  I didn’t even know I was dating Azusa for like a month until after something came up.  It just happened.”

“Oh! I think I see what you mean.  It’s like me and Laito! He’s not my boyfriend, even though we have sex with each other.”

Both Hitomi and Sarah stared at Lycoris, before Sarah hesitantly asked, “Um… And you’re okay with that…?”

Lycoris nodded, “It doesn’t bother me.  I’m not looking for long term. Besides, considering your relationship with him, I believe it will soon come to an end.”

Sarah looked worriedly at Lycoris, “This won’t cause any trouble, will it?”

Lycoris smiled, “Don’t worry so much Sera.  I won’t be in class for a few days, but everything will be fine.  I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai - or Sempai, both are correct, but the hiragana spelling is Senpai
> 
> Koumori - it means bat. I thought it would be fun since it's slightly similar to Komori, which is Yui's last name.


	5. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning there is a torture scene in this chapter.**

“You have a torture chamber at your house?”

“Nfufu.  Yes, our family has one.  By any chance, does bitch-chan want to visit?”

Lycoris turned towards him with a smile, her eyes bright.  “Really? Can we play in it?”

Laito laughed.  He should have expected such an answer from her.

* * *

Laito followed silently beside Lycoris as she curiously looked at the various torture instruments and contraptions within the chamber, his smile never leaving his face.

“Hmmm… It seems that you Sakamakis prefer European style torture methods.  I’ve only read about some of them in books, but I’ve never seen them in person.  Doesn’t that make you happy? I’ve given you another one of my firsts?” Lycoris asked with smirk.

“Nfufu.  Ahh. I wonder why bitch-chan is so willing to give me all of her firsts so freely like this.”

Lycoris wrapped her arms around Laito’s neck as she pressed her body against him.  Her eyes were half-lidded as she breathed slowly, immersing herself with him as she nuzzled her nose against him.  “Maybe it’s because of you.”

Laito smiled as he looked down at her flushed face.  This girl had such a strange obsession with his scent.  “Nfufu. Does being here with me turn you on?”

Lycoris nodded, before she suddenly hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist as she started to aggressively kiss him.  “I want… you… right here…. Laito… Can we…?”

Laito sat onto one of the torture racks he had backed into when Lycoris had suddenly jumped him.  He grinned against her lips. “Mmm… Bitch-chan…. Always so impatient…”

Laito caressed her thighs slowly, lifting her skirt he moved to grip her ass firmly, grinding her against his hardening length, eliciting a moan from Lycoris as she tugged on his hair while she continued kissing him.  “I can’t… Help it… You’re simply… Irresistible… Laito…”

Lycoris trailed down his jawline, sucking and biting, eagerly anticipating each sound Laito made with each action she took upon his body.  Laito was spurred on by her eagerness to please, and as she exposed her bare neck, he bit into it causing her to shriek in ecstasy. “Ahnn.  Laito… More…”

Laito happily obliged as he bit harder into Lycoris, drawing more blood from the junction of her neck to drink her blood.  “Mmmnn… Sweet… Your blood… I can’t understand how another vampire’s blood could be so delicious...”

Her hands moved quickly to remove his shirt and vest to finally touch bare skin.  There was a small sigh of satisfaction as Lycoris’ skin made contact. “Nfufu. Is such a simple thing that satisfying?”

She nodded as she whispered into his ear, “It turns me on when I feel your skin against mine.”

He gave a low chuckle before his hands moved to take off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra.  Laito’s grin widened. “Ahhh… Did you wear this just for me, bitch-chan?~”

Lycoris answered by pushing him onto his back; rubbing cool silky skin against him, sending a pleasant sensation to course through his body.  His hands immediately went to her waist and grazed her sides, causing Lycoris to shiver. She took his hands into her own, guiding them to where she wanted to be touched.

Or so he thought.

There was a sudden click and Laito found himself handcuffed to the torture rack he was laying on.

Although his tone was playful there was a glint of warning in Laito's eyes.  “Nfufu… Bitch-chan, is this by chance where we start our new type of play?”

Lycoris hopped off of his lap as she went to her bag to retrieve a few items, “Something like that.  I was right to bring my own things, since I wasn't sure what type of instruments you would have.”

She restrained his legs with efficiency and precision, wordlessly and robotically, as if it were something well practiced.

“Ne...  Laito, do you know why I'm suddenly doing all of this? You know… This isn't some kind of kind of sexual play… At least not this time.”

Laito looked at her in slight confusion, “Eh… How unfortunate… Though I still don't understand why you would want to play this way.  Could it be…? You simply enjoy doing this kind of thing, bitch-chan?”

“Hmmm.  You could say I have a sense of duty to a new friend I made.  I'm sure you must know her. Sera.”

“Ahh.  Sera-chan? It has been a while since I last saw her… Nfufu.  Is this because she missed me?” Laito replied lightheartedly, despite his predicament.

There was a soft touch against Laito’s cheek.  He turned to look at Lycoris, who had a menacing smile as she shook her head, “No, not at all.  I felt that I should get a souvenir for her, since you forced such a large one upon her.” Lycoris replied as she trailed her index finger along his left shoulder.

Laito smiled, “Nfufu.  And how do you plan on doing that, bitch-chan?”

“Oh I have a few ideas, but first...” There was no word of warning when Laito felt cold metal against his lips as something entered his mouth before Lycoris yanked.  

Pain flared from his gums traveling up to his head causing involuntary tears to come out of his eyes.  His entire body had reacted in protest becoming taut, trying to free itself from the pain as his mouth started to fill with blood before his saliva healed the gaping hole where the fang, _his fang_ , used to be.

“Don’t worry, Laito.  It will grow back… Eventually… After all, we’re vampires.” Lycoris gave him a wide grin as Laito glared at her, trying to gain his bearings.

She turned away to retrieve something, “You know there used to be a popular Chinese torture method for interrogation called tean zu.  I prefer this method, because of its simplicity and portability. It’s also less messy.”

Laito felt her caress his hands.  

“You have such beautiful hands… I love the things you do to me with them.  Such long, elegant fingers… As if they were made to only touch beautiful things.”

He felt each of his fingers being slipped into something wooden and smooth against his skin.

“It’s too bad I have to break them.” Lycoris’ voice was devoid of all emotion.  There was a pull and Laito felt his fingers being squeezed harshly and into awkward directions.

Laito sucked in a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he felt the pain in his fingers and hands building.  There was a sound of several snaps as several of his fingers broke inside the vice of the torture instrument Lycoris used.

“Nfufu.  Did you think something so simple would ever phase me, bitch-chan?~” Laito said lightheartedly despite the slight strain in his voice.

She tilted her head sideways as she stared at him, her face blank.  “No. If anything this would be a minor annoyance. It’s not as if anything I do will be permanent, unless of course I choose to remove any limbs.”

 _That_ comment got a different reaction as Laito glared at her warily.  Lycoris smiled softly as she lightly touched his face. “I wouldn’t hurt you too badly.  Like I said, this was only ever a punishment, for touching someone that didn’t belong to you, and for not stopping when you were asked.  However…”

“There’s a disparity, because she’s human.  Therefore, it’s slightly unfortunate, but you’ll be under my tender care for the next few days.  Just for that one transgression against her.”

 

_In the days that followed, not once did Laito scream out in pain or pleasure, though his lips had become dry and chapped with self-inflicted cuts._

_Lycoris did not leave his side for even a moment, as she broke his hands and fingers, took his fangs, and watched as he healed before restarting the process.  Over and over._

_His quick healing, slowed to a crawl from the constant use._

_There was no pleasure from this._

_Lycoris was coldly efficient in completing her task.  She did not speak a word after the first session. She did not touch him more than necessary.  She did not drink his blood. And nothing Laito said swayed her from the stony expression on her face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tean Zu - There's not much real life information I could find, but it does exist. I learned about it through watching Chinese dramas a long time ago.
> 
> As for the torture scene. I did a cursory research so forgive me for inaccuracies... This is also my first time writing something like this.


	6. Aftercare

For the first time in several days Laito was asleep.  Lycoris carded her fingers through his hair as they laid on her futon, naked.  

She didn’t want to leave him alone nor did she want to deal with the other residents of the Sakamaki mansion, and had chosen to teleport them to her apartment instead.  She had more than enough energy; it was a moonless night after all.

Using her fang she bit into her lip piercing it to draw out blood and kissed Laito, who unconsciously started to suck on her bottom lip drawing out more of her blood.  Lycoris could feel his fangs elongate against her lip as her blood helped him heal. He pulled away from her and stared into her face. His green eyes, bright and slightly clouded, “A dream..?”

Lycoris smiled as she pulled him towards her, exposing her neck for him to bite into.  Laito bit into her flesh and sucked greedily. The sounds of his moans as he drank her blood filled her with pleasure as liquid heat pooled towards her pelvis.

She rubbed her body against his, Laito’s hardening cock grinded into her, causing Lycoris to moan in pleasure.  His hand moved between them to touch her intimately; his fingers pinched her clit making her let out a small cry as her back arched.

Laito pulled away to hover over her, he opened his mouth to say something, but she didn’t, _couldn’t_ , let him speak.  Lycoris pulled him down towards her, kissing him desperately, and rolling him onto his back to straddle him.

Right now, all she wanted was his body, and the pleasure he could give her.  She’d take what she could get from him. Those were the thoughts running through Lycoris’ mind as Laito entered her pliant body.

* * *

Lycoris continued to gaze at Laito long after he fell asleep again.  Her hand gently caressed the side of his face, brushing away his hair.  The small contented smile on his face a contrast to the grimances and glares she’d received for the past few days.  Sarah’s words swirled in her mind.

_“Do you like Sakamaki Laito?”_

Someone like her couldn’t do something so pure or simple.  The act of liking someone.

Even if that someone was Sakamaki Laito.  

An unrepentant pervert and cruel individual.

Lycoris could admit Laito made her feel pleasure, and in those moments he gave her a small sense of happiness.  Perhaps a parody of the real thing, but happiness. Such a fleeting and elusive emotion.

Everyone leaves and everything ends.  The only constant is her--alone.

She kissed him again.  Laito responded; so sweetly it made her heart ache.  Even this imitation is destined to end, but for now she could pretend it would last, at least until this night was over.

* * *

Lycoris placed a little jar onto Sarah’s desk, who picked it up, curiously peering at its contents.

“I got you a little gift.  I took it from Laito.”

Sarah frowned slightly.  “Umm… What exactly am I looking at?”

Lycoris leaned forward to whisper.  “Payback.” She gestured towards Sarah’s left shoulder, where her scar lay.

“ _Are these his fangs_?” Sarah hissed, visibly distressed.  

“Think of them as a gift of friendship from me.” Lycoris answered with a smile, “Like I said, I can take care of myself.”

* * *

 

Lycoris avoided Laito.

She didn’t outright ignore him, but it was obvious when she didn’t speak to him more than necessary.  She always happened to move away whenever he was about to touch her, and always disappeared after school was over.

Wherever Laito was, Lycoris wasn’t.  It was as simple as that.

The marks and bruises on Lycoris slowly disappeared.  Whatever their relationship, it became nonexistent, with no proof it ever existed except for rumors.

Although Lycoris had found a friend, they only talked or spent time together at school from time to time, that was if Sarah wasn’t with her boyfriend.  Lycoris still ended up finding a lot of time to herself.

Maybe this was why people complained about being single.

As Lycoris walked home, she tried to think of a new hobby to occupy her free time.  A part-time job maybe? She was half paying attention, when she heard a series of chirps flying her way.  When she looked up, she recognized it as the little bat she had seen over a week ago.

“Koumori-chan!~” Lycoris held out her palm for the bat to land on, her smile bright.

“So.  Tell me honestly Koumori-chan.  Do you speak the human language?”

The bat simply stared at her as if she were stupid causing her to laugh.  “I’ll have you know I know plenty of animals that speak Japanese; though they’re not around these parts…”

Lycoris placed the small bat on her shoulder and sighed, “I miss home… It’d be much easier if I could go back.  At least there I knew what I could do with myself…”

She smiled, tilting her head slightly to address the bat, “Ne… Koumori-chan? Do you think I should turn into a wolf and live out the rest of my life like that? Life is much simpler when you don’t have to be human.”

Taking out her pink cellphone, Lycoris stared at it in contemplation, “Do you think if I called father and asked, he’d let me come back home?”

Koumori-chan simply laid on Lycoris’ shoulder, as she asked these questions, which had no answers.  Her voice was melancholic as she finally reached her apartment. “My life itself is a curse, but I still chose to live it.  Maybe I am a masochist...”

As soon as her key entered the lock, the little bat flew away leaving Lycoris feeling lonelier, however when she opened the door green eyes greeted her.

“Welcome home, bitch-chan~♪”

Lycoris stared at Laito, who was standing inside of her apartment, in front of her door.  She slapped herself in the face.

It hurt.  Therefore…

She looked up to see Laito’s face, who seemed amused at her confusion seeing him inside her apartment.

“Ah~ I didn’t know you were such a masochist you would even hit yourself, bitch-chan~” Laito commented playfully as he moved towards her languidly.

“Well… I didn’t expect to see you here… What else was I supposed to do? Should I have smacked you instead?” Lycoris replied as she backed herself against the wall.

Laito was in front of her.  Drinking in her troubled expression, he caressed the side of her face as he whispered.  “Hmmm… I’m as much of masochist as I am a sadist, but you should know that by now considering our relationship.”

Laito was so close.  Too close. His scent.  His voice.

Lycoris’ breathing became ragged as she looked up at Laito, who grinned noticing how her pupils dilated.  He could affect her so effortlessly with such a simple gesture. Her reaction to him... it stroked his ego.  

“You’re awful, bitch-chan.  After you spent so many days never leaving my side, and then you suddenly disappeared without a word.”

Her hand slowly came up to touch his face; her lips quirked slightly upwards.  “I suppose I underestimated the extent of your sexual deviancy. I’d rather skip unnecessary conversation, therefore I simply broke it off due to our _disagreement_.”

“Nfufu.  It’s over whenever I say it is, bitch-chan~” With these words, Laito tore open Lycoris’ blouse and bit into her.


	7. Obligatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day

It wasn’t like she was a stalker.  She just happened to notice that he liked eating this particular sweet more than others.  She had even asked Hitomi to be sure.

Making this for Sakamaki Laito for Valentine’s Day in no way shape or form made him a legitimate boyfriend.  

Not like he was her boyfriend or anything.

They simply had had sex.  While she had sex with him as her only partner; Laito did whomever.

It was good enough for him to, technically, be labeled as her boyfriend.  Even if he still went around kissing other girls. Flirting with them. Drinking their blood.  Having sex with them.

There was a sound of a crack causing Lycoris to look down at her hands.

Fuck.  She just broke another spoon.

* * *

The class was abuzz with excitement and nervousness.  

Today was Valentine’s day.

Will it be giri choco or honmei choco? A chocolate given simply out of obligation or a confession of love? These were the likely thoughts of all the boys in class, at least the human ones.  

Laito was probably picking out his targets based on what kind of chocolates he received from each girl.

Lycoris glanced at Laito’s desk.  It was stacked with expensive chocolates from most of the girls in class, and there were even a few from some of the upperclassmen.

Throughout the night, Lycoris had felt the stares from everyone in school, because of her reputation--her relationship with Laito.  They all knew what kind of relationship she had with him.

She had bruises and kiss marks on her neck and legs, but she never tried to hide them.  The dark bruises and bright red marks upon her body were a stark contrast to her milky porcelain skin.  Everyone could see them, especially during gym glass.

Laito was the only boy Lycoris talked to, and given his personality and infamy… it was obvious.

The fact that Lycoris sometimes showed up to school with new bruises or kiss marks, meant one thing.  Laito and Lycoris did not have an ordinary relationship. Even so, nothing changed.

Laito was still Latio, which meant he still pursued other girls.  Lycoris was nothing special. Especially, since he typically ignored her at school.

However, today was Valentine’s day.  Would this be the day they finally see Lycoris become jealous over Laito?

* * *

“Fuuu….” Laito let out a sigh at his desk.

“How disappointing.  I didn’t even get giri choco from Sera-chan.  I wonder… Should I go seek her out? Nfufu.” He was talking to himself it seemed.

There was a sudden loud scrape of a chair, and Lycoris was standing before Laito.

“Eh? Bitch-cha-mpfhhh.” Laito was caught off guard as something was suddenly shoved into his mouth mid sentence.

It was soft and fluffy.  A sweet and slightly salty flavor filled his senses.

“Mmm… Is this… A chocolate macaron?” Laito questioned the girl standing before him.

“Of course.  It’s chocolate.  It’s Valentine’s day.”

“Nfufu… Is this honmei choco? Just for me?~♪”

She leaned forward, her face, inches away from his.  “I made these especially out of obligation--just for you, Laito.”

Lycoris then kissed him, in front of everyone in class, without asking.  There was a slight smirk to her lips as she moved to stand back, placing a small box on his desk.

“Do you accept?”

If Laito was shocked by her actions, he showed no indication of it as he glanced at the small white box filled with her handmade chocolate macarons.  

Laito leaned forward onto his desk, his chin in his hand as he lazily looked at her.  “Nfufu. Why would I need to do such a thing? I’m fine with the way things are. Is there really a need for things to change between us?”

Her face was blank.  Laito had basically resolutely declared to everyone in their class--Lycoris meant nothing to him.  She was simply someone he played with.

“Is that so? Well then.”

Lycoris picked up the box and promptly crushed it in her hands shocking everyone, including Laito.

“I suppose it was a useless and wasted endeavour after all.”

She threw the crushed box of macarons into the trash.

* * *

Sarah stared at the huge box of macarons.

“You _MADE_ **_ALL_ ** of this?!”

Lycoris nodded lazily.  “Just share it with your family or something.  You can throw it away if you want. They’re all failed attempts anyways.  I hate chocolate and I thought I should try to at least give them away before throwing them away.”

“Hmmm… I guess I can take them off your hands if that’s the case…”

“Ehh..  What do we have here?” There was a sound of a sing-song voice.  It was Laito.

“And here I thought you made them _especially_ for me.  Why am I not surprised.”

Sarah immediately stiffened as Laito came into view--a fact Lycoris did not miss.

Lycoris merely glanced at Laito and frowned, “I’m just giving her some trash.”

“...Trash…? Heh… I can’t believe this, I’m going to be eating Lucifer’s trash.” Sarah shrugged, “...whatever, it’s free sweets.”

Laito moved towards Sarah, a move that sent her into a panic.  Lycoris grabbed onto his wrist and glared.

“You made it quite clear we’re nothing but fuck buddies.  You don’t have any rights to interfere with my personal matters, and right now you are clearly crossing that line.  Unless of course, you’re asking for a fuck right here and now.”

“Nfufu.  What a lewd girl.  In front of innocent little Sera-chan no less!~”

Sarah was slowly inching away from the situation, but could she really leave Lycoris alone? With Laito, of all people? As she was questioning the morality of leaving Lycoris to the tender mercies of Laito, there was the sound of a moan coming from him.  Sarah’s eyes snapped up to stare at the two.

Lycoris had her shirt torn half open and Laito was already shoving his face onto her throat, drinking her blood as she clutched onto his back.  

Lycoris stared at Sarah’s wide terrified eyes as she mouthed the words.  ‘Just go. I’ll be fine.’

Sarah didn’t have to be told twice before she took off; clutching tightly onto the box of macarons.  She had only gone to the park nearby school, because Lycoris had called and said she would be alone.

She did _not_ sign up to be a witness to Laito’s sexual exhibitionist exploits with Lycoris on Valentine’s day.  

* * *

Lycoris made sure Sarah was well out of sight, even as Laito bit harder into her shoulder.

“Nfufu.  What a terrible girl you are… To ignore me after I went out of my way to find you… To lavish you with my all of my attention, too.” Laito said languidly as he licked the blood oozing down her shoulder.

She, in turn, slowly smiled as she tilted her head away to look into his eyes.  “Hmm? And why would I want to give any attention to the boy who turned down my Valentine’s sweets? As far as you’re concerned, I’m as good as a dutch wife.  Isn’t that so?”

“You have a bad habit, bitch-chan~ So impatient~♪ I never said I didn’t accept.  I only said I was fine with the way things were between us. And then you had to go and crush those delicious macarons to bits and throw them away.”

Lycoris scoffed.  “You didn’t say yes either.  A no or non-answer meant they were destined for the trash.”

“Nfu.  Since I went through the trouble to eat them, doesn’t that mean I accepted?”

“Went through the… Laito… Did you… Fish them out of the trash? In front of everyone?” Lycoris’ face was drawn in genuine confusion as she asked.  “Why would you do that?”

Laito grinned, “Because I love macarons.”

Without warning; Lycoris tore open his shirt, bit into his shoulder drawing out blood and drank.  Instead of yelling out at the abrupt assault on his person, Laito groaned in pleasure at the pain from the intensity of her bite.

His blood was still on her lips as Lycoris pulled away “Since you went out of your way to eat all of my hard work.  It’s only fair I make you mine after all. Fufufu. Laito… My boyfriend.”

“Ahh… How strange to have such a title for once.  Nfufu. I suppose that makes you my girlfriend, bitch-chan.”

 

_With her blood still on his lips._

_Laito kissed her._

_Laito could taste his blood on her lips._

_As their blood melded into one, the taste was exquisitely sweet._

_They gave themselves into the pleasures of their bodies and blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally wrote this for Valentine's day, but it's being released on White Day instead. It makes sense seeing as Laito did end up giving an answer to her 'chocolate' confession.
> 
> In case there was any confusion, in Japan there are two types of chocolates girls give on Valentines: giri and honmei.
> 
> Giri Choco: Also known and often translated as obligation chocolates. These types of chocolates are usually cheap store bought chocolates, and as the name suggests given out of obligation to friends, co-workers and superiors.
> 
> Honmei Choco: True feeling chocolate. These types of chocolates are usually given as a sort of love confession. They're usually more expensive and high quality chocolates or handmade.


	8. Roleplay

A girlfriend…

Out of the many years Sakamaki Laito had been alive, not once had he given this role to any of his lovers.

It meant they would be in a position of permanency.  Although Laito gave meaningless words of love and affection easily, he wasn’t one to grant the women titles or positions in his life.  All his lovers were replaceable, and he never held any desires to hold onto any of them.

The only woman that had mattered to him was dead, but Lycoris was a strange girl.

Laito couldn’t discern what type of feelings she held for him.  It was obvious she desired his body; a fact she didn't attempt to hide from him.  Her attempt to cut off ties had been laughable; as a vampire she should have been able to disappear more effectively, but had chosen to simply avoid him.  It was as if she was giving him a choice on whether to continue whatever relations they had with one another. What a ridiculous notion.

Lycoris gave Laito as much consideration as she didn’t; her blasé attitude towards him whenever she was threatened or denied continued to surprise him.  Laito knew he was the only one fucking her. He had thought she held feelings for him, because Laito had been the first and only person to pleasure her intimately.

However, her actions and willingness to cut all ties with him--over a human of all things--made Laito realize Lycoris was not a simpleton nor easy prey.  Perhaps she really did feel nothing for him, and their relationship is truly based on their desires and physical pleasures.

It made him want her more.  It made him want to break her.

This may be the first time he gave a lover a title, but Laito was never one to be adverse to a little roleplay.  He wondered… Just how long will this little game last before he finally broke her?

Ahhh… He really wanted to see bitch-chan’s broken expression.

* * *

“Ahhnn… Laito-kun….”

“Nfufu~ You shouldn’t let out such a cute voice, Yuri-chan~♪ Someone will hear us~”

Despite his words Laito let out a moan just as loud when he grinded into Yuri against the wall in the school library.  He kissed her neck holding onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

_Tap.  Tap._

Laito could hear Lycoris’ footsteps nearby and smiled into Yuri’s neck as he continued pleasuring the girl in his arms.  Yuri was too absorbed in pleasure to notice anyone. Lycoris stood a few feet away and sighed before speaking. “You were suspended not too long ago, and if it weren’t for me you’d be caught.  Was this the reason why I became your girlfriend? To be a glorified lookout?”

Laito glanced at Lycoris.  Nothing.

There was no anger, no sadness, and no jealousy.

She wasn’t amused nor did she find pleasure watching him be intimate with another girl.

“This will be the only time I help you avoid being caught.  I'll leave you and Yuri-san to enjoy yourselves… Unless your intention in using the library was to have me watch.”

“Nfufu… Ne, Yuri-chan… I want my girlfriend to join us… Is that okay…?” Laito whispered lasciviously against Yuri's earlobe.

Before Yuri could utter a response, Lycoris replied for her, “No thanks, even if she agreed.  I find sharing my lover to be a total turn off. If you like being watched. I'll do this favor for you since I'm here.”

Just as Lycoris said, she stood and watched Laito and Yuri until they finished.  Her expression was stony as when she had tortured him. She wasn't even disgusted by their display.  

It unnerved Laito.

* * *

“Doesn't it bother you? That your boyfriend goes around fucking other girls? What's the point in being his girlfriend if nothing's changed?”

Lycoris looked at Sarah for a moment before she replied, “It bothers me, because I'd rather not watch him fuck another girl.”

“You mean you _caught him in the act_?!”

Lycoris nodded.  “Un, I stayed to watch, too.”

“Why?! You're not a voyeur too are you?” Sarah asked eyeing Lycoris suspiciously.

Lycoris laughed, “No, far from it Sera.  I don't like watching nor do I like the idea of having multiple partners.”

Sarah frowned, “Then why stay with someone who does? I don't think Sakamaki deserves any loyalty.  I thought you said you weren’t even looking for long term and now Sakamaki Laito is your boyfriend.”

“Hmm… Well.  It’s like a job I guess? I don’t have to like it.”

“Lycoris… I don’t think you understand.  Being a girlfriend… It shouldn’t be a JOB.  It should be something you want to do…. I think…”

“I just wanted a different experience, and it’s not like I’ll fall in love with him.”

“You don’t….? Do you even like him…?” Sarah asked, confused.

“Nope.  I do find him attractive, and while I don’t find him to be a completely terrible person, his major flaws and hang-ups are qualities I detest most in men.  He’s promiscuous and toys with his lovers. Despite his sexually charged nature the likelihood of him ever loving another person romantically is about the same as him falling in love with a rock.”

“And… You’re with him, why? You’re not one of those people that think you can change a guy are you?”

Lycoris laughed, “No way~  Ahh...  One of the things to understand; it’s not people that change others, it’s when we ourselves choose to make a change.  Laito is too selfish to ever change for someone else, and that is what makes him a safe choice. He is someone I’d never fall in love with, therefore incapable of ever hurting me.”

“That’s… That’s kind of sad… Doesn’t that make you feel a little lonely…?”

Lycoris was silent for a while, before she finally answered, “I’m used to being a little lonely, but my life has gotten a lot more interesting lately.  I’m fine with the way things are.” She then smiled at Sarah, “Plus, I have friends now and that makes life a little bit less lonely, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.  It does, doesn’t it?”

* * *

“Ngghhh!” Laito let out a guttural moan as he felt his release overtake his body before dropping himself to lay beside Lycoris on the futon.  They were both panting slightly from their earlier activities, spent but sated.

Laito pulled Lycoris’ naked body against his to kiss her neck softly as he inhaled her sweet scent.  He let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

“This is different.”

“What is bitch-chan?”

“You’re cuddling with me after sex.”

“Nfufu.  You’re my girlfriend, bitch-chan~ It’s only natural to do this kind of thing isn’t it? This kind of roleplay.”

Lycoris went still in his arms and in a small voice she whispered, "Ne… If you’re fine with roleplay.  Can you hold me like you love me?"

Laito smiled, hugging her body closer, and as she snuggled against him--he knew.  Lycoris was still a woman, who craved affection. She just wanted his undivided attention, and if he could make her believe, then she would fall easily.


	9. Made Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame appears. A little more info about Lycoris.

“Lycoris-san.  There’s a strange guy at the school gates waiting for you.”

Lycoris frowned as she turned to look at her classmate.  “Did he say what his name was?”

Her classmate scrunched her nose at that, “I’m not sure if he was joking or not, but he said his name was Momotaro.”

As soon as Lycoris heard that name she immediately stood up and slowly walked out the classroom.  When the doors to the classroom slid shut, the sounds of her running could be heard.

Sarah followed shortly after her friend, slightly worried about her strange reaction.

Laito stared at the sliding door where his ‘girlfriend’ had just exited, his expression unreadable.  

Lycoris had an odd obsession with Momotaro themed products, she even had a little Momotaro phone strap for her pink cellphone.  Was the Momotaro waiting for her at the school gates be the reason for this?

* * *

Lycoris had broken into a run as soon as the door slid closed.  She had to find Hitomi, she’s the only person Lycoris knew that could help her.  She ran up the stairs to where the third-year classrooms were held, and slid the door open, causing it to rattle within the frames.  Everyone stared at her, but Lycoris didn’t care, she only had eyes for Hitomi.

As gently and as quickly as she could, she dragged Hitomi out of the classroom, before anyone could stop her.

Well, Yuma tried to grab Lycoris, but she simply threw him off while glaring at him as she hissed venomously.  “This is girl shit, so sit your ass down!”

Lycoris then proceeded to drag the upperclassman out the room, before turning her terrified gaze to Hitomi.  “You have to help me cover all these marks on me. Momotaro-san is waiting for me at the school gates!”

Hitomi was confused.  “W-what? Momotaro? Who is that?” Lycoris had never mentioned someone by that name to her before.  Sarah then showed up from behind Lycoris to hear, who this Momotaro was to Lycoris.

“He’s… My first love… And well… my ex-boyfriend.” Lycoris stuttered, her face unusually red with embarrassment.

“O-oh… Um.” Hitomi didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Please, Hito! You’re a girl, you know about these things right?! I don’t know how to be like one… Help me….” Lycoris begged.

“Well… You could cover it up with makeup?” Hitomi supplied.

“Do you have some?” Lycoris looked at her, hopeful.

“Pfft.” To the side, Sarah was containing her laughter at the strange display Lycoris was making.  They had never seen the girl so distraught, over a boy no less.

“Please Sera! This is important! I can’t have Momotaro-san see me like this!” Lycoris cried as she wildly gestured towards the multiple bruises and kiss marks littering her neck and legs.

“Uh… I don’t wear makeup, sorry.” Sarah replied, unhelpfully.

Lycoris looked as if she wanted to cry, as she continued to plead with Hitomi desperately.  “Hito…. You’re my only hope! Please...”

Hitomi placed a small compact into Lycoris’ hand.  “Take the concealer.”

Lycoris stared at it nervously, before she looked into Hitomi’s eye.  “How do I put it on? I.. I’ve never used this human thing before…”

Hitomi, the epitome of patience, calmed her frantic friend as she replied.  “You apply it and blend the edges so it looks natural.”

Lycoris took a calming breath as she took the concealer to use and with both of her friends’ help she managed to cover most of her skin well enough.

“Do I look okay…? You can’t tell I look any different from usual… right?” Lycoris asked, hesitant and unsure.

“Nope, even with my poor eyesight it looks fine…” Hitomi answered, kindly.

Lycoris smiled, and for the first time she embraced Hitomi in a hug.  “Thank you so much, Hito! I… I… really appreciate this! You have no idea just how much.”

“I see.  Well. You’re very welcome.  Let me know if you ever require my assistance again.” Hitomi replied, warmly as she patted Lycoris’ back.

Lycoris nodded, “Well! wish me luck!”

She then dashed off to the school gates to meet with her past love.

Laito stared at the man waiting by the school gates.  

He had bushy eyebrows, a wide flat nose and a wide set jawline.  

He was slightly shorter than Laito and was dressed shabbily; muted colors, baggy and with an unsightly beanie covering most of his head leaving only his black bangs to frame his face.

Everything about this man screamed PLAIN and BORING!

Yet, he had some kind of personal connection to Lycoris, based on the reaction she had in class.

“Momotaro-san!”

“Lycoris-chan!”

As Laito eyed the two, he noticed a few things at once.  

The bruises and kiss marks Laito gave her were covered up--something Lycoris never cared to bother with.  She cared little for what others thought of her, not even for her two little ‘friends’; yet for this man, she went through the trouble.  

Lycoris was smiling _and_ blushing.  The only times Laito had ever seen Lycoris’ face redden was when they were about to have sex, when they were already having sex, or after they’ve already had sex.  Even her genuine smiles towards him revolved around them having sex, and if not, they were usually given when talking about sex.

Yet she was throwing her smiles and blushes at this plain looking boy for nothing at all.  Laito found this somewhat irritating.

“Ah! I have some things at my apartment I need you to drop off… Do you mind...  if we stop by there for a bit?” Lycoris sounded shy as she asked.

Momotaro smiled at her.  “Sure!”

Lycoris then took his hand to hold.  “Then… Let’s go!” She then walked off, neither of them letting go of the other’s hand.

Unbidden thoughts of the first night Lycoris took him back to her apartment came to Laito.  Was she planning on the same thing for this Momotaro?

Both of them were positively blushy and happy.  “Nfufu… What a bad girlfriend you are, bitch-chan…”

When Momotaro and Lycoris finally arrived outside the apartment complex, she didn’t invite him inside.  Instead, she had him wait downstairs as she went up to grab a few bags and handed it to him.

“Thanks for doing this for me…”

Momotaro smiled at her, “It’s no problem, Lycoris-chan.” When he took a glance inside the bag his smile grew.  “I knew it. You really are a kind and thoughtful girl.”

Lycoris blushed.  “It’s nothing! Obviously father is not going to buy the twins any cute clothes, just because they asked.  Since I’m here I thought I might as well, you know?”

“Still.  You didn’t have to.  It means you were thinking of them.  I’m sure it will make them happy.”

It was at that moment Momotaro’s phone went off.

“Ahh… It looks like that’s the sign that I need to go.  I only came because of an errand with Hakutaku-sama, but I asked if I could stop by to visit you.” Momotaro explained, apologetically.

Before he could move to leave, Lycoris grabbed onto his sleeve, her eyes downcast.  “Couldn’t… couldn’t you just stay here? With me?”

There was a melancholic smile on Momotaro’s face as he gently took Lycoris’ hand.  “You know it doesn’t work that way, Lycoris-chan. I can’t stay here for very long; it wouldn’t be fair to you to always leave you alone.  You deserve more than that. You deserve to be happy.”

“But… You make me happy…” Lycoris replied, petulantly.  

“That may be when we’re together, but I know when we’re not I make you very sad.” Momotaro touched Lycoris’ cheek, bringing her gaze up towards him.  “I care for you too much to ever make you feel that way. Besides, you’ve only been here for a short time. You should give this place more of a chance.  You may end up finding another; someone much more amazing and better looking than I am.”

Lycoris laughed softly in reply, “You are definitely a paragon of virtue, Momotaro-san.  The best person I know. You’ll be pretty hard to beat. So is this goodbye?”

“For now.  I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back, but I’ll be sure to message you, next time.”

“Alright, then.  Until next time.” Lycoris hugged Momotaro tightly.

After they exchanged their farewells, Lycoris went back to her apartment to find Laito already inside, lounging as if he lived there.  Instead of reacting to his presence, she went to the sink grabbing a towel and wetting it to remove the concealer on her neck.

“Should I give you a key so it’s less troublesome? Or is it more fun to break in?”

“Nfufu.  It doesn’t really matter either way… Ne… Bitch-chan, who is Momotaro to you?” Laito asked, offhandedly.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend.  He broke up with me before I moved here.”

“Eh? That boy broke up with you?” Laito was surprised, he hadn’t expected them to have that kind of relationship.  

Lycoris scoffed, “Were you amused? I’m sure you witnessed a bit of our conversation.”

“Nfu~  That’s unfair of you to assume, bitch-chan, but yes I did see that little wretched performance.  You should have told him you loved him. He seems like the type to stay for that reason.”

“Why would I do a useless thing like that?” Lycoris spat, derisively.  

Her tone was cold as she continued her explanation.  “The word ‘love’. It has power and at the same time it is also useless.  It’s the reason why I was happy, but it is also the reason why I am forced to be miserable.  If I used it, it could make him stay with me. But in reality, he had used it as the reason to leave me in the first place.  There’s no point in me saying it if it’s only going to be a burden.”

“Ehhh… I don’t think the word love should hold that much importance should it? For instance… Since you are my girlfriend…”

“Bitch-chan, I love you.”

Lycoris stares at Laito, who smiles at her mischievously, and something inside Lycoris lightens at Laito’s blatant disregard for normalcy.  She gives him a small smile.

“One of the things I like about you, is that you always let me know where I stand in this relationship.  I don’t have to guess. Even if you use sweet words with me I know where they come from, but please don’t say you love me.  Don’t say such sad things to me.”

“Eh? But-”

Laito didn’t get to finish speaking before Lycoris’ lips were on his, kissing him fervently.  “Just shut up... And fuck me already.” She said between kisses. “Make it so that the only things we have on our minds is each other.”

“Nfufu… It will be my pleasure, bitch-chan~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact!  
> The voice actor for Momotaro and Sakamaki Laito... Is the same person! Hirakawa Daisuke!~❤  
> I'm a big fan of his voice acting~ (≧∀≦)♡
> 
> They're also a foil to each other in many ways, which I thought was completely hilarious!
> 
> I became inspired after watching Hozuki's Coolheadedness. Especially after hearing lines such as "Remember the taste of a sinner's blood!", "Demons are cruel and inhumane by nature.", and "Leave things like forgiveness and mercy to Buddha."


	10. Making Whoopee

Making all those macarons was a mistake.

It had been a very expensive endeavor, and Lycoris is a simple girl.  

Correction.  

Lycoris is a simple, POOR girl.

It was different when she lived with her father and had a part-time job to spend money on frivolous things.  Now, she had no job and depended on money received from her father for housing, school, and food. Lycoris stared at her bank book showing her account balance, which had taken a massive hit due to making enough macarons to fill a bakery.  It didn’t change in the slightest with her continued staring.

In short, she was not only simple and poor, but also useless.  Her stomach growled.

She needed to make money or it would be another week of meatless and vegetable less curry with rice.

* * *

“Welcome home, master.  What kind of service would you like today?~” It was the greeting a young blond man was met with when he opened the door to the cafe, by a cute short girl dressed in a modest maid outfit.

The blond smiled, “I heard waitresses here used flowers for their names.  Is Higanbana available?”

The girl’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice and looked up to see none other than the latest teenage idol, Mukami Kou!

“Uh… I… Yes..! She’s still new.  Are you sure you don’t want a more experienced maid, master?”

Kou flashed another charming smile, “I’m sure~”

The girl blushed, “Right this way, Kou-sama.”

Kou was promptly seated to a table by the maid as he perused the menu.  

  * Dining Set Service  
\- Maid will attend to the the needs of master/mistress, by personally preparing drinks and certain foods at the table.  
\- Spoon feeding available upon request with an additional fee.


  * Let’s Play Together Service  
\- Maid will play games with the master/mistress for 15 minutes.   
\- Limited to cards, board games, or video games available and approved by the cafe. 


  * Love Love Service  
\- Maid will lightly massage master/mistress for 5 minutes.   
\- Limited to arms, legs and back.   
\- Must be fully clothed.  
\- Drink to be served and prepared by maid upon completion.



Kou smiled to himself.  This was an opportunity to play around with the girl belonging to that aristocrat.  He had been surprised to find out from the Stray, the girl had went out of her way to find a part time job instead of asking her boyfriend for help.  He couldn’t say he disliked that in a girl.

It would make stealing her from that guy much sweeter.

His inner musings were interrupted by a rude voice.  “What do you want, master?”

Kou looked up to see a busty maid with short white hair, she looked mad.  “Heh. Aren’t you being a little rude to your master, Higanbana-chan?”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, before an unsettling smile appeared on her face.  “Is this your first time, master? Surely, master was thoughtful enough to know this is no ordinary cafe and we’re all not ordinary maids…”

Eh?

“Master… Since you have chosen me then master should accept the consequences… Now… What does master want?”

Kou didn’t want to admit it, but he hadn’t, in fact, taken much into consideration when he had found out Sakamaki Laito’s girlfriend found a part time job.  The only fact that stood out was _Sakamaki_ ’ _’s_ girlfriend got a job at a _maid_ cafe.

He had only gone to the cafe in order to mess with her and then lord it over Sakamaki later.

“I’ll have the Vongole Bianco with the dining set service.”

“Understood, it will be ready soon.” She turned to leave without so much as a smile at him.  Kou promptly texted Azusa.

> Kou - What the hell kind of cafe is this?  
>    
>  Azusa - Sera-san says it’s a cosplay cafe… All the maids have roles…?  
>    
>  Kou - What kind of roles?  
>    
>  Azusa - She said you should just find out for yourself.

A plate was placed in front of Kou.  “Here is your Vongole Bianco, master.  Do you need me to feed you, too?”

Although she sounded rude, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.  “Yes, I’d like that option.”

Sakamaki’s girlfriend sat down beside Kou, and proceeded to gather the noodles onto the fork.  A little bit too much to be called bite sized, but she still held it up for him.

“Say ahhh.”

She wasn’t stupid was she? She had to know it couldn’t possibly-

Without any further warning she shoved it towards Kou’s mouth, smearing quite a bit all over.  “Ah! Master! How unseemly! You couldn’t even eat the noodles correctly!”

She then proceeded to vigorously and roughly wipe at his mouth, it was almost enough to hurt.

“Don’t worry master~ Since you’re so incapable I will make the portions smaller and feed you as if you were my child~”

The condescending smile she had on her face as she said this was infuriating.  At the very least, the following servings were normal and actually bite sized. It was nice to be fed by a beautiful girl, especially when the girl belonged to someone else.

“Will that be all for you today, master?”

Kou thought about if for a moment.  He would rather drag this out for as long as possible, but he had a schedule… There was always next time.  However…

“I heard we could take pictures with the staff…”

* * *

Laito was headed towards the third year classroom to look for Lycoris when he saw Mukami Azusa, Sarah’s boyfriend, talking with his brother.  He couldn’t be bothered to mess with them today; he had better things to do.

“She even spoon fed me my favorite food~” Kou gushed, sounding self satisfied.

“Lycoris-san… spoon fed you…?” Azusa asked dubiously.

 _That_ got Laito’s attention.  Lycoris would _never_ do such a thing.  There was little Laito cared to know about his girlfriend, but the one thing he knew was her absolute abhorrence in treating _any_ male sweetly other than that bastard Momotaro.  Laito only happened to be a minor exception, because they had sex.

“I wouldn’t lie to you Azusa-kun.  She even wiped my mouth for me. She’s such a cute girl!~ It was almost like a date.  We even took a picture. Here take a look~”

Laito interrupted the conversation, “Ehhh? You took a picture with my girlfriend? I want to see, too~”

Kou was practically beaming at Laito as he shoved the small picture in his face.  There in the photo was _his_ Lycoris dressed in a skimpy maid outfit _smiling_ next to Mukami Kou.

Azusa peered at the photo as he stood next to Laito to get a better look, “I thought… She would look meaner… Sera-san….  said she was…. the sadist of the cafe…”

There was a twitch in Kou’s smile as he suddenly starting rubbing his hand as if there were a phantom pain.  Sarah suddenly appeared by Azusa’s side, “Of course she is, she nearly bit his hand off when he tried to grope her.  It was right after that photo, too.”

Kou grumbled.  “Why did the Stray have to show up and spoil all the fun?”

Sarah held onto Azusa’s hand tightly for comfort, as her voice became slightly angry, “I’d rather you didn’t talk shit about Lycoris-san.”

Kou chuckled at that, “Isn’t that adorable? The Kitten is trying to protect the Mad Dog’s honor.”

Azusa frowned, “You shouldn’t… call Lycoris-san that…”

Kou shrugged, “I’ll call her as I see fit.  She’s a crazed mad dog. I might as well call her Kyouken-chan*”

Both Azusa and Sarah frowned, turning to stare at Laito.  

Were they expecting him to defend her honor or something?

“Ah! Thank you Kou~ I learned something interesting about my girlfriend today~” Laito said breezily as he walked off with a wave, leaving three disappointed figures behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyouken | 狂犬 - Mad Dog
> 
> AN.
> 
> Macaroons are not only difficult to make; they also have expensive ingredients. It would be very expensive to have made as many as Lycoris did.
> 
> Meatless & Vegetableless curry with rice.... It's basically Japanese curry sauce with rice... I heard about it in a voice actor's interview on the difficulties of making ends meet and how it was a cheap meal.
> 
> Maid Cafes exist and the types of services provided also exist depending on the cafe. They have very strict rules of conduct of course.
> 
> Vongole Bianco... If you've played Laito's More Blood Manservant end.... This is a bit of a reference to that.... HEH...


	11. Second Base

Lycoris stared at the apartment complex building.  More specifically, where _her_ apartment _used_ to be.  Why was this the case?

It was on _FIRE_.

All of her possessions were in that apartment, and now the only things she owned in the mundane world were the clothes on her back and whatever she had carried in her school bag today.

Who could she possibly turn to at a time like this?

She took out her cellphone and made a call.

* * *

Both Sarah and Hitomi stood with Lycoris, all three of them with their heads bowed slightly to a black haired teenager, the head of the Mukami household, Ruki. 

“So you’re both asking if your friend can stay here at the mansion for a few days until she can find another place to stay?”

The three girls nodded. 

“Hmmm….  What’s in it for me? The Prey is here for Azusa and Eve is here for Yuma.  Does she plan on becoming livestock for us even though she belongs to Sakamaki Laito?”

“I can cook and clean.  I assure you I am capable of managing a household, at the very least.”

“We have no need for such a thing, and the only possible usefulness you hold that interests me in the slightest is your blood… If you offer that, I would be more inclined to agree.”

Lycoris sighed, “Then I suppose, I’ll find another place to stay.  Thank you for your time, Ruki-san.”

She quickly turned to leave the mansion; Lycoris wouldn’t stoop to begging someone she barely knew, especially the head of the household of her two only friends.  Sarah and Hitomi went after her.

“I apologize… I had thought if both Sarah and I spoke with Ruki-san, he would be more amenable to you staying at the mansion for a short period of time…” Hitomi said in a slightly dejected tone.

Sarah bit her lip worriedly.  “Are you going to be okay? Are… Are you going to stay with Sakamaki?”

“Why would I do that?”

Both Sarah and Hitomi looked at one another before Sarah spoke.  “I mean…. Isn’t he your boyfriend? I know it’s Laito of all things, but isn’t that kind of… His job?”

Lycoris stared at both of her friends.  “There’s no way I’m going to depend on some guy to take care of me.  Especially someone as flaky as Laito.”

Sarah frowned.  “Basically, he’s good enough to have sex with, but completely undependable?”

“I couldn’t have worded it better myself.  I also get the feeling it may have been one of his spurned lovers that burned down my apartment…  How dependable can he be if I have to go through this kind of shit?” Lycoris grumbled.

“Then where will you stay?”

“Don’t worry girls.  I’m very adaptable. I’ll figure something out.”

* * *

Laito knew Lycoris’ apartment had burned and she was left with no where to stay.  He didn’t approach her about it, because he needed her to ask for his help. It would mean she trusted and depended on him.  It meant one step closer to his goal. 

Days passed and she hadn’t even mentioned it, not even once.

That annoying guy’s voice could be heard from down the hall.  “Ne, Kyouken-chan~ I asked Ruki and if you’re willing to become mine, he’ll let you stay at the mansion.”

There was a sound of an exasperated sigh--Lycoris.  “If I knew it was going to be this troublesome I would have never gone to your stupid house to ask in the first place.  No means no. You bother me enough as it is when I’m at work. I don’t want to live anywhere near you, much less in the same damn house.”

“Eh~ How mean, Kyouken-chan~ Everyone at the cafe says that I’m your best customer.” Kou whined.

Lycoris scoffed, “You’re my best customer, because you spend the most money, you rich bastard.”

“That’s because not only do I get to spend more time with you, but I get to help you towards your livelihood.  Aren’t I smart, Kyouken-chan?~”

“No, that just makes you a _delusional_ rich bastard.” Lycoris snarked as she moved away from Kou.  

As soon as she saw Laito, she sighed in relief as she walked briskly towards him.  “Laito… There’s an annoying fly that’s been bothering me. Can we spend some time together?~”

“Nfufu.  Of course, bitch-chan~ But… What’s this I hear about you staying with the Mukamis?”

“Ohhhh.  So she didn’t tell you?” Kou sounded absolutely delighted.  “Her apartment burned down and she came to the mansion asking for a place to stay.”

Laito stared at his girlfriend.  Lycoris… Had gone to the Mukamis for help instead of him?

Laito rationalized it.  Of course she would. Both of her friends lived with the Mukamis.  It was only natural she turned to her friends for help…

Lycoris shrugged, “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.  I called Sera and ended up at the Mukami mansion, but it’s not like I decided to stay there.”

“Ehhh? You went to some other guy’s house before calling me, your boyfriend? You’re so terrible, bitch-chan!”

“Correction.  I called my friend, first.  And since when did you care if I went to some other guy’s house?” Lycoris quirked an eyebrow at Laito.  “I don’t tell you what to do when it comes to all your lovers and you don’t tell me who or how I spend my time when we’re not together.”

Laito pouted.  “But bitch-chan~ You’re my one and only girlfriend~ That makes you special~♪ You need to tell me these things.  If you want me to, I’ll even give up _all_ those other girls.  You’ll be my one and only bitch-chan.”

She stared at him in shock before eyeing him suspiciously.  “And why would you do something like that?”

“Maybe I just want a little change~”

“And I would say that if you gave up all your other lovers your dick will probably fall off from the lack of constant stimulation.”

Laito’s smile twitched at that remark as he pulled Lycoris into an embrace, “Well, bitch-chan.  We could always spend more time together~”

“Ugh.  Are you two always this disgusting?” Kou said disdainfully.

Oh, the annoying fly was still here.  They both ignored him. He’d go away on his own eventually.

“I suppose a little more time together wouldn’t hurt…” Lycoris pulled Laito down for a kiss as Kou stormed off to stew at his failed attempt to make trouble.

* * *

No one knew where Lycoris was staying.  Not her two friends, Sarah and Hitomi. Not the Mukamis.   

And definitely not Sakamaki Laito, her boyfriend.

It wasn’t for lack of trying to find out the location.  Lycoris was good at disappearing when she didn’t want to be found.

Laito had to find out she had started working part time at a cosplay cafe through Kou and Sarah.  It hadn’t been difficult to keep track of Kou’s whereabouts from his fans and work to find out the location of the cafe where Lycoris worked, since Kou seemed to be a frequent customer.

Despite knowing where Lycoris worked, Laito had yet to show up unannounced at the cafe.  Even if she found it distasteful she would simply accept it, because it was something she expected from him.  Therefore, he had to wait for her to come to him regarding that matter.

Her living situation… Was a different story.  If Laito wanted things to progress he needed to find out soon--before anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.  
> Laito is not stupid and Lycoris is not Yui.
> 
> Sarah and Hitomi  
> They each belong to someone. I started this shortly after Sarah and Hitomi came into being.  
> It just so happened that my friends and I love different boys from DiaLovers. We thought it would be awesome to imagine a kind of crossover between our characters, headcanons and work/writing.  
> While they are part of the story and sometimes the driving force for some of the actions or decisions made, the main focus is still Laito and Lycoris.


	12. Intimate Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm testing out a different layout. =_=  
> I'm straight up copy & pasting it from my google docs and going back to add lines for separation.  
> Does it read better this way? Or was my extra effort worth better?

Work.  School.  Investigate.  Preparations.

 

Lycoris really didn’t have much time for anyone else the past few days.  There simply wasn’t enough time to prepare everything. A lot of her plans and preparations had gone up in smoke with that stupid fire.  Now all she could do was rush to make everything as perfect as she could with the limited amount of resources and capital she had. But first, she had to meet up with someone to make sure everything went smoothly.

 

It had taken a lot of effort to finally find him alone in the science labs without any of his brothers around.  She bowed slightly towards the tall black haired vampire in front of her.

 

“Your request is as strange as it is audacious.  Why pray tell should I grant it to you? The fact you are Laito’s lover means nothing to the Sakamaki household.  You are simply one of many.”

 

Lycoris lips upturned slightly at his remark, “I am fully aware of that fact, but if you must ask why I would make such a request….  It’s because I take my job very seriously as a girlfriend. I believe this is one of the norms? Think of it as an experiment if you will, Reiji-san.”

 

Reiji’s stern expression transformed into amusement.  “An experiment, you say? And what do I have to gain from such an experiment?”

 

“Hmmm.  This experiment is for my own pleasure, however there is something I can offer you; I believe it may be of interest to you.  Something unique.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Lycoris pulled out a small knife and slashed her open palm in front of Reiji.  Taking a small vial from her pocket she filled it with her blood before wiping her palm with a handkerchief.  There was no cut on her palm nor was there scarring, but there was a small thin purple line--it looked like a bruise.

 

“I’m sure you must have thought Laito did strange things to me with all the marks on my body, but this is the real reason why.  I’ve only had two others study my body and blood in the past, since it has an unusual healing rate for a vampire. Any wounds I receive heal quickly, but the bruises remaining heal at a human’s pace.  It doesn’t matter how much blood I drink, my healing rate stays the same.”

 

Reiji stared at the bruise on her hand.  “Are there any other symptoms other than this bruising and affected healing rate?”

 

There was a short silence before Lycoris slowly replied.  “There are a few other symptoms… Are you interested?”

 

Reiji grinned, “Yes.  I believe we have a deal, Lycoris-san.”

 

* * *

 

Laito was annoyed.

 

Not only had he failed to find out where Lycoris was living, but he hadn’t been with any of his lovers for the past week.  He couldn’t simply sneak around like a criminal, because Lycoris didn’t care if he slept with others, and she always knew when he did.  

 

It was all in his scent.  Her nose was simply too sensitive!

 

The whole point of this was to make Lycoris care about whether he was with someone else! He couldn’t do that if she was barely around his presence; and he couldn’t go out to relieve his stress as he would normally or she’d see right through him.

 

In short, Laito was sexually frustrated.

 

“Che! Laito! You’ve been more annoying than usual! You’re always home these days, holding onto your phone like a lovesick girl! Just go outside and fuck someone already you stupid hentai!”

 

Laito chuckled at his brother, “Nfufu… Ayato-kun… Are you really so annoyed to be spending some quality time with your brother? I’m hurt!~”

 

“Ugh! Don’t be disgusting! You’ve been strange since you made Oppai* your girlfriend.  I don’t see what makes her so special for you to suddenly be home all the time.”

 

“Nfu.  She’s a strange one, my bitch-chan~♪ She never fights back or argues with me when I expect it~ And when she does, it almost makes me angry! Ahh… She’s such an interesting little thing.  I really want to see more… Just thinking about it is making me excited with anticipation!~”

 

Ayato made gagging sounds, “Ugh… So disgusting…”

 

* * *

 

It was strange.  Reiji had called for a family meeting, but the only ones sitting in the living room were Laito and his two other brothers, Ayato and Kanato.  None of his other half siblings were there; Shuu and Subaru were nowhere to be seen.

 

Reiji simply stood there as he called for their attention, “As you may have noticed, even though I called for a family meeting, only the three of you are here.  The reason for this is simple. You are triplets and this matter only pertains to you three.”

 

Reiji pointed towards the closed doors to the dining room.  “You three are to enter the dining room to complete a simple task.”

 

“Che.  I don’t wanna.  Why do I have to do anything you say?” Ayato complained immediately.

 

“Oya? Are you defying your older brother, Ayato? Or are you saying you believe you wouldn’t be able to complete the task unless you know what it is?” Reiji countered smoothly.

 

Ayato snapped his jaw shut and growled, “C’mon Kanato.  Laito. Watch the great me complete this stupid task all by myself!”

 

Ayato threw open the double doors leading to the dining room.

 

_Pop!_

 

A sound went off and with it came confetti flying down on the three of them as they stared at the sight, which was the dining room.  

 

There were green, red and purple streamers hanging along the ceiling with balloons in the same colors tied down to what appeared to be gifts.  There was a large banner hung up with bright red letters.

 

_Happy Birthday! Ayato, Kanato, Laito ♡ ~_

 

There standing in the center of it all was Lycoris, _smiling brightly at them._

 

The three brothers slowly walked towards the dining table to find it ladened with different types of sweets and food.  Some of which were their favorites.

 

“I promise they’re not poisoned.  I’ll even taste test them myself.” Lycoris spoke cheekily.

 

“Uwaa! Is that takoyaki?!” Ayato completely ignored her as he went straight to the table and started scarfing down on the food.

 

“You’ll pay for this if I don’t like any of the sweets you prepared… Isn’t that right, Teddy?” Kanato spoke with his bear as he slowly walked towards the table to help himself to the sweets.

 

Laito simply stared at the banner for a short while.  

He didn’t expect this.

 

Nothing in Lycoris’ actions or speech indicated she would do something like this.  Not for him. Not for his brothers. There was no reason for her to do this. She didn’t love him.  She didn’t care about them.

 

Why? Why would she do this?

 

“Why..? Why would you do something like this?”

 

Lycoris tilted her head eying him strangely before she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  “What a stupid question~ Because I’m your girlfriend~♪ It’s my job, you know?”

 

“Nfufu~ Is that really the only reason why, bitch-chan?~”

 

She smiled softly as she whispered against his ear, “I really wanted to see a shocked happy expression on your face.”

 

A small warm feeling niggled within Laito’s chest at those words as Lycoris moved to softly kiss his lips.  It was different from her usual force and incessantness. It was almost sweet.

 

Lycoris took his hand as she dragged him to the table.  “Come on! It took me fucking forever to make this macaron cake perfect.”

 

The bright sweet smile she gave him almost made him feel bad for burning down her apartment.  Almost.

 

Laito laughed, “Ahhh… My bitch-chan made a cake? Just for me? How cute~♪”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oppai - Boobs; Let's just say... Lycoris is pretty well endowed compared to an average Japanese girl.
> 
> By the time this posts, it will be 12AM in Tokyo, Japan making it March 20.  
> Happy Birthday! Ayato, Kanato, Laito ♡ ~


	13. Wham Bam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more violent and bloodier than usual.

It was a moonless night when Lycoris called Laito to ask him for a rare favor.

 

“I want to know what it’s like to have my boyfriend pick me up from work.  You already know where it is, so I’m giving you permission to come get me.”

 

Laito grinned to himself as he started to walk towards the cafe.  Lycoris was definitely softening up to him.  It was only a matter of time before he’d have her wrapped around his finger.  His good mood was cut off when a person stepped onto his path to block him.  It was someone from his past, someone he hadn’t seen in quite a long time.

 

“Hilde?” Laito stared at his former servant in confusion.  What was she doing in the human realm?

 

“Laito-sama… After so many years… I’ve finally found you again… I’ve learned from my mistake from that time.  I shouldn’t have been so angry with the other women… Your other lovers…”

 

Laito’s expression was blank as he looked at Hilde, one of his first lovers.  She looked tired, worn, and much older.  Despite the fact they were the same age, time had not been kind to Hilde.

 

Hilde was an arm’s length away from him, and Laito could see the pained expression upon her features.  “Did you ever love me at all, Laito-sama? Did you ever love any of us?”

 

His voice had a hint of playful disappointment, “Ah...  Hilde, I’ve told you. I don’t believe in the word love.  In the end the only thing to be trusted is the pleasures felt between our bodies.  Any words of love and affection are meaningless.”

 

Lycoris came out of the cafe, eyeing both of them strangely as she went to stand by Laito’s side.  “Who’s this? A new lover?” She snorted at that. “What happened to being your _one and only bitch-chan_? I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

 

Laito pouted, “It’s unfair to assume, bitch-chan!~ Hilde is a _former_ lover.  I was being nice and kind by telling her I didn’t love her like that!~”

 

He received an eye roll from Lycoris as she replied sarcastically, “Yeah… Sure… I totally believe everything you say, Laito.”

 

”Nfu~  How awful~ You don’t sound like you believe me at all, bitch-chan~♪”

 

They completely ignored Hilde and proceeded to walk away, only to be blocked off by another woman.

 

“Horrible… You are a horrible man, SAKAMAKI LAITO!” Hilde screeched towards their direction.

 

The atmosphere became tense as various women came out and started to surround Lycoris and Laito.

 

Lycoris grabbed onto Laito’s sleeve as she hissed at him, “Are you fucking kidding me right now Laito? When I asked you to come pick me up from work, I didn’t mean for you to come with your posse of crazed fangirls!”

 

“Eh? I didn’t come with them though, bitch-chan! They decided to show up on their own.”

 

“Well, we don’t have time for this shit right now, especially when we’re still in the city with a bunch of humans still walking around!” Lycoris grabbed his hand pulling him along with her, as they started to run from the group of angry women--all of whom were probably Laito’s past lovers.

 

How irritating.

 

Laito had not expected to be suddenly attacked by a group of his past lovers; they usually attacked each other rather than choosing to attack him, and it had to happen on a moonless night of all nights.  Laito knew he couldn’t take them all on, he wasn’t a strong fighter, even if they were all weakened by the moonless night.

 

When the full moon comes, he will make sure all of them pay for this.  One by one.

 

His arm was suddenly yanked, pushing Laito forward and onto the ground.  

 

Sphhhlt! Schunk! Schunk!

 

There were sounds of a loud squelch followed by a few softer ones.  Laito saw a few silver knives that had flown past landing onto the ground beside him… He stared at them for a moment as his mind processed.  

 

She wouldn’t have done something so idiotic…

 

Laito turned to look behind him and his eyes widened at the sight.

 

Lycoris had several knives embedded onto her back, but the one his eyes were drawn to was the one pierced deeply into her heart.  It had been thrown with such force the tip of the knife could be seen protruding in front of her chest.

 

She frowned touching her chest where blood started to seep out, staining her white blouse.  Lycoris staggered slightly, reached behind her back, and deftly pulled out the knife causing blood to spill out of her body.  She fell to her knees gasping slightly from the pain and exertion.

 

Laito could only stare at her uncomprehendingly, rooted to where he had fallen.  He could not fathom why she would do such a thing.  Why would she protect him?

 

“It’s such a shame she is going to die this way.  At least there’s one less fool in the world who has fallen for your lies, Sakamaki Laito.”

 

He glared at Hilde.  This minor annoyance of a woman was starting to fucking piss him off.  Who did she think she was to destroy his things?

 

“Hehe… Ahahaha…” The sound of laughter was soft, but caught everyone’s attention and gaze as it grew louder.  

 

Lycoris was laughing.

 

“Ohh… That hurt~♪” Lycoris’ voice was playful; her expression was practically gleeful.  Her smile wide and full of teeth; her eyes glowed with disdain and menace. “I had thought I should get permission before dealing with you, but it can’t be helped since I was provoked.  I’ll simply have to apologize after the fact.”

 

Lycoris rushed forward grabbing onto Hilde’s wrist.  “It’s been a while since I last worked, but as the human saying goes...it’s like riding a bicycle.” Lycoris yanked and the sound of tearing flesh reached all of their ears before Hilde fully realized what had happened.  

 

Her arm had been ripped off of her body.

 

Hilde screamed as she held onto her shoulder to stem the blood flow onto the stump Lycoris had created.  All of her followers stared at Hilde stupefied and in shock, before Hilden screeched at them, “GET HER! She’s only one woman!”

 

Laito watched in fascination as Lycoris quickly tore apart the women attacking her with her bare hands.  She tore off their limbs as if they were dolls, never flinching even as blood sprayed onto her face and body.  If any of them tried to run she would grab them only to shove them into the ground nearly burying them into it.

 

A small sigh sounded beside Laito, “Hozuki-sama will be upset when he finds out about this incident…”

 

Laito turned to look at his side where a strange boy with purple hair stood.  He wore what looked like an ancient Japanese styled costume in pastel colors. What stood out about the young boy was the strange markings on his face.

 

“Ah! Yoshitsune-sama~ I didn’t expect you to come personally.  I had thought you would have sent someone to take them.” Lycoris smiled as she kicked one of the bodies laying on the ground.

 

Yoshitsune gave her a strained smile as he took in Lycoris’ bloody appearance, “I believe Hozuki-sama would appreciate the fact I made sure you were alright with my own eyes rather than to read it in a report.  You were stabbed after all...”

 

Lycoris waved him off.  “It’s fine. I’m fine. I called to have someone take care of the mess and possibly give him a few recruits.  We’ll take our leave now.”

 

Yoshitsune eyed Laito.  “Is this young man with you, Lycoris-chan?”

 

Lycoris nodded as she helped Laito stand back up.  “Laito is my boyfriend, so you can update father that I am living well in the human realm.” She gave him a little wave goodbye before taking Laito’s hand and left.

 

_Just when Laito thought he had understood Lycoris, she did something to throw everything into disarray._

_She had protected him from an attack that would have surely killed him._

_In fact, she should have died after taking a silver knife to the heart._

_Just what was Lycoris? Was she a vampire? Or was she from another demon clan? Who was Yoshitsune? Who was this Hozuki? Her father?_

_Lycoris was certainly not someone ordinary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't played More Blood, Hilde is canonically Laito's former lover and maid.
> 
> Minamoto Yoshitsune is a minor character and voiced by Kaji Yuki... Who also does Kanato! I think it's even funnier that they're both 'shota-like' and have purple hair. XD
> 
> Four out of six of the Sakamaki brothers' VAs are in Hozuki's Coolheadedness as minor characters. Yuuma's VA has a minor character role, too.
> 
> Ahh... I'm such a weirdo to get excited over stupid things like this.


	14. Third Base

“Laito…”

 

“Hmm? What is it, bitch-chan?”

 

Lycoris looked up at him, biting on her lower lip with a scrunched up expression.  Even with all the blood caked all over her body, she looked absolutely adorable. “Where are we…?”

 

“Nfufu.  You were so confident a while ago and now you’re acting like a small child.”

 

“But I don’t even know the address to your house! I can’t look it up on my phone… Are we lost…?”

 

Laito shrugged.  “I’m sure we will find our way back eventually~”

 

Lycoris pouted and pulled on his sleeve, “Then… Give me your jacket.”

 

“Ehh? Why should I do that bitch-chan?”

 

“Because… I’m wet and COLD! And it’s all your fault!” She started to tug on his sleeve harder.  “Give it to me… You’re my boyfriend aren’t you? Act like it and give it to meee.” Lycoris whined.

 

Laito laughed at her, “Nfu~ Just for tonight I’ll be a kind boyfriend and give you my jacket, bitch-chan~♪” 

 

“Yay!~” Lycoris cheered, peeling off her school blouse and blazer as she made grabbing motions with her hands for Laito’s jacket.

 

He chuckled as he handed her his jacket, “Nfu~ Such a shameless woman to be stripping in front of her boyfriend.  Are you trying to entrap me, bitch-chan?~”

 

“No way.” Her tone was deadpan; her face twisted in disgust as she shuddered.  “Ugh… I hate being sticky. It’s a super nasty feeling, and now I have to deal with blood all over my hair and body…  I don’t even know when I’ll be able to bathe, because… Because we’re lost!”

 

Her bottom lip quivered.  “I hate this! Laito! Do something!~ Get us unlost!~”

 

“Ehh? So even bitch-chan has something she hates~ I think bathing in blood would be fun~”

 

“No.  Even if you can enjoy bathing in the river of blood of hell I’d never join you, and if you ever tried to make me I’ll break your legs and throw you in it.”

 

“Bitch-chan is so violent~ Nfufu.  Who knows maybe I’ll enjoy it~” 

 

Lycoris glared at Laito before pulling out her cellphone to call someone.  “Hello, Reiji-san? I seem to have gotten lost with Laito, because he was busy being an idiot.  I think we’re somewhere nearby the mansion… Could you send me the location so I can get directions on my phone?”

 

There was a short silence as Reiji spoke with her.  “I would put my address in if I could, but right now I’m covered in the blood of your idiot brother’s ex-lovers.  I need to get cleaned up.”

 

“Why else would I be covered in blood.  Your brother’s an idiot.”

 

After she hung up with Reiji, Laito eyed her curiously “Hmm~ Since when were you so close to Reiji that you would have his personal number, bitch-chan?”

 

She merely raised an eyebrow at him.  “Isn’t it obvious? I made a deal in order to have a party at the mansion.  Your brother was super stingy about what I could and couldn’t use. If I wasn’t prepared I doubt the party would have gone on without a problem.”

 

“Eh? Why would you want to make a deal with my brother? It was my birthday, bitch-chan~ We could have done so many fun things together instead.” Laito complained.

 

_ Ding! _

 

Lycoris looked at the text she received, and proceeded to input the destination into her map app.  She answered a bit absentmindedly, as she held onto her phone with one hand and took Laito’s hand with her free one.  “I thought it was better this way. You care about your brothers don’t you?”

 

Laito glanced at the girl beside him, holding his hand as they walked.  “Hmmm~ Who’s to say? If I care about my brothers or not?”

 

“I think you do… It’s the way you talk with them sometimes without meaning to.  With most of your brothers you never use honorifics, but with Ayato and Kanato it’s different.  You actually do use them even if they don’t. I don’t think you even notice yourself doing it.” Lycoris said slowly.

 

The comment threw Laito off making him feel irritated.  He let go of Lycoris’ hand; his voice sharp as he spoke, “Tsk..  What would you know about that?”

 

If she was offended by Laito throwing off her hand, Lycoris showed no indication of it, as she slowly explained. “Hmm? Well, I guess from experience? I have a twin sister and I still care about her… In a way...  I guess?”

 

Lycoris was sharing information about herself?

 

“I didn’t know you had a twin, bitch-chan~”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “It’s not like she’s around, or that you even bothered to ask if I had any family members… but yes, I have a twin.  I still care about her, even if I haven’t seen her in a very long time. The last time I saw her, we were just kids.”

 

“Eh? What happened, bitch-chan?” Laito tilted his head slightly to look at her closely.  She had a small strange smile on her face.

 

“She pushed me down a well and left me to die.”

 

Laito stilled as he stared at Lycoris, who kept walking nonchalantly.  As if she had not just admitted to the fact her  _ twin  _ sister tried to kill her when they were mere  _ children _ .  

 

That.  Was not something Laito had expected to hear.  No matter how much they threatened each other, how much they fought, he and his brothers had never gotten to the point to actually attempt it as children.

 

There was  _ some _ modicum of care for each other, and although negligible, there was  _ some  _ protection from their parents.

 

“Ehh? Is bitch-chan sure it wasn’t just an accident?”

 

Lycoris laughed slightly.  “Since when were you so positive? No, I’m very sure it was on purpose.  She made sure to say goodbye.”

 

For once Laito was at a loss on what to say.

 

“It all worked out though. Eventually, someone found me and took me in.  He became like a father to me. It’s not so bad, and I’m pretty sure wherever my twin is now she’s better off without me.” Lycoris smirked at Laito.  “If that hadn’t happened I probably would have never been able to meet you. So you should be thankful too, Laito~”

 

“Nfufu… Is bitch-chan that grateful to have met me? I’m honored!~♪”

 

As the Sakamaki mansion came into view, Lycoris directed a bright smile at Laito.  “And you should be grateful to me saving your ass by giving me a nice long bath~”

 

“Nfu~ I’ll be sure to thor-ough-ly wash you, my bitch-chan~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kun  
> It was something I noticed Laito did while playing the game and listening to drama CDs. (Though he does use kun for some of the Mukami brothers as well.) It gave me the weird impression of a close distance??? From my understanding, using a name without honorifics can either be seen as super rude or show a close relationship with the other person. Whilst using one can show a casual relationship, some respect, as well as a distance?
> 
> Laito and his fellow triplets used to be close when they were younger, but that is no longer the case now that they're older. I believe that although Laito cares, there is still a distance between them, which both sides contribute to in different ways either in their actions, how they address each other, and their treatment towards each other.
> 
> It's the same with bitch-chan. Bitch is definitely not polite, he could have simply started calling Yui, bitch. Adding chan, not only makes it 'cuter', but it implies a kind of closer relationship? I liked the idea of a 'close' distance, because it implies a relationship that is contradictory. Laito says he doesn't believe in love, but in the same vein he unconsciously yearns for it.


	15. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun in the sun.

“Sera!~♪”

 

Sarah looked up to see Lycoris’ bright smiling face as she slammed down a flyer onto the desk.

 

“Let’s go on a double...no, triple date!~”

 

Sarah looked down at the flyer placed on her desk.

 

  * Edo Wonderland | Nikko Edomura
  * Come enjoy the wonders of Edo.



 

“Isn’t this a theme park or something?” Sarah asked hesitantly.

 

“YES!~ I found this flyer at a convenience store and I just thought it would be perfect!~ Come on Sera~ Let’s go! It will be so much fun with all of us going!”

 

“But… It’s only open during the day… And, isn’t that bad… Because… You know...”

 

Lycoris grabbed the flyer; as her eyes went down to the park hours, she pouted.  “I don’t care…. I want to go…. We won’t die from a little bit of sun! Can we go? Please?  Please? Pleeeeaaasssseee?”

 

Sarah sighed at Lycoris’ begging.  “I’ll ask Zusa…”

 

Lycoris jumped up in excitement and beamed at Sarah, “You won’t regret it! I promise!”

 

Sarah shook her head at Lycoris’ crazy antics, who had then dashed off.  “Hitooooo~♪”

* * *

 

 

“No.”

 

“What? Why? I want to go on a triple date…”

 

“It sounds boring~ I don’t want to go somewhere like that in the daytime, I’d rather stay home doing fun things with you~” Laito replied with a smile.

 

Lycoris frowned as she stood up abruptly.

 

“Nfufu.  Where do you think you’re going bitch-chan?”

 

“I’m going to ask Kou to go with me instead, since my shitty boyfriend can’t be bothered to go with me.  It’s better off this way anyways, since Azusa and Yuma are going. Might as well make it Mukami brothers with us girls.  Hmph.”

 

Laito grabbed her wrist before she could leave.  “Ahhh~ I can’t have bitch-chan think I’m a bad boyfriend.  I guess I just have to go on this boring date my bitch-chan has planned for me.”

 

Lycoris threw her arms around him as she jumped up and down in excitement.  “I can’t wait!”

 

With a smile still on her face, “If you take it back, I’ll make sure to rip out your entrails as punishment for lying to me before I go ask Kou to come with me instead..”

 

“Nfu~ Such violence, bitch-chan~♪”

* * *

 

 

Sunday arrived, and they were now all standing in front of Nikko Edomura.  

 

It seemed the only person overly excited for the excursion was Lycoris.  She was practically vibrating.

 

Yuma was rubbing the back of his neck with his face flushed red standing next to Hitomi, who held an indulgent smile for Lycoris.

 

Azusa and Sarah both had small smiles as they held each other’s hands.

 

Laito.  

 

Laito looked tired and was sporting dark sunglasses and a slight grimace on his face as the sun shined down upon the small group.

 

Lycoris grabbed onto Laito’s hand and started to pull him along.  “Let’s go~ I got us a map! We can all dress up in Edo style clothing! It’s all part of the experience~”

 

As soon as they were all dressed, Lycoris fawned over Hitomi.  “Hito~ You make such a cute princess!” Hitomi was dressed in an elegant pink kimono.

 

Sarah tried to hold back a smile as she looked at Lycoris dressed in a bright red flashy kimono, thus revealing much of her neck and shoulders, “Of course you would dress up as an oiran*.”

 

Lycoris pouted as she took in Sarah’s plain light blue yukata, “I would have liked for you to be a princess… You would have been so cute...”

 

“I prefer to be comfortable, thank you very much.”

 

“I think… Sera-san looks very cute… As a villager, too…” Azusa agreed as he took Sarah’s hand to hold.

 

Lycoris sighed, “You’re no fun Azusa-san… You dressed up as a villager too...  At least you match with Sera and look cute together…” She quickly snapped a photo of them with her phone.  “So you’re forgiven~”

 

When Yuma came out, both Sarah and Lycoris had wide smiles on their faces as he went to stand by Hitomi.  “Sera~ Did they plan it? It’s so adorable!”

 

“Heh… He’s a samurai… Serving Hitomi-hime*.” Sarah agreed.

 

“Super manly~” Lycoris nodded as she snapped a photo of Yuma and Hitomi.

 

They all waited for Laito and as soon as he came out.  All three girls tried to hold back their laughter, while Yuma groaned, “Che. It figures you would choose that.”

 

Laito was dressed as a lord, in bright greens and blues and strutting like a peacock towards them.

 

“Nfu~ Bitch-chan looks very cute as an oiran~ How very fitting for such a naughty girl.”

 

“Oi, hentai.  The rest of us are still here.  We don’t need to hear what you get up to in your private time.” Yuma complained.

 

Lycoris ignored Yuma as she ran over, nearly tripping in her geta*, as she grabbed a hold onto Laito to take a selfie.  “Yes~ All couple pictures complete~ Onwards to the Edo experience!~♪” 

 

> -Outside Karakuri Ninja Maze-

 

Yuma and Hitomi were the first ones to finish the maze followed by Sarah and Azusa.  However, Laito and Lycoris were nowhere to be seen; and after 15 minutes, Sarah was starting to get a little worried when her cellphone suddenly rang.

 

A despondent voice answered, “Sera… I’m lost… Laito ditched me in here…”

 

Sarah let out an aggravated sigh.  As strong as she may be, Lycoris was hopelessly directionally challenged.  And Sakamaki Laito was an ass, thought Sarah upon seeing he was already outside the maze and flirting with a girl.

 

> -Jigoku Temple-

 

Hitomi had thought it would be a good idea for all of them to stick together in order to prevent Laito from abandoning poor Lycoris again.  However, she didn’t take several things into account… Both Lycoris and Yuma had violent tendencies and reflexes when they were on their own… She didn’t think it could be that bad...

 

_Blaugh!_

 

Something popped out and both Lycoris and Yuma threw a punch towards the offending object.  It was one of the staff… They had broken the large elaborate costume he was wearing… and his nose.

 

They were all promptly kicked out of the temple.

 

Lycoris happily held onto Laito’s hand as they watched the oiran procession and performance on the road of the park.  It was late afternoon, and it was the last performance for the day.

 

Lycoris’ voice was unusually soft as she spoke, “Thanks for coming on this date with me.”

 

“Nfu~ Aren’t I nice boyfriend, bitch-chan?~”

 

Lycoris leaned into his arm a little as she spoke, “Nice enough to ditch me in that maze.”

 

“I needed a _little_ payback when you woke me up so early~ You didn’t even give me any blood to make up for it.  Such a mean little thing you are~♪” Laito teased.

 

Lycoris pulled him away from the crowd to a secluded corner, glancing around before she opened the collar of the kimono slightly exposing her chest.  Her face was a little flushed. “Here.. I want you to bite me.”

 

“Nfu~ When your little friends are only a few feet away? Such a bad girl~”

 

“Just think of it as the naughty girlfriend experience~”

 

Laito laughed, “Ah~ Just admit it bitch-chan~ You love it when my fangs sink into your flesh don’t you?~”

 

“Yep~” Lycoris replied shamelessly.  “Now hurry up before we get caught!”

 

Without preamble Laito bit into her chest, next to her heart, his fangs going deep into her soft flesh as he held her waist, pulling her closer to him, as she grasped at his robes.

He could hear her strained moans as she bit her bottom lip to keep quiet as he drank her blood, which had become even sweeter from her excitement and happy mood.

 

As Laito sucked harder into her chest, Lycoris let out a high pitched squeak.  “Ahhnn... Laito…” She clutched onto him even tighter, pulling him closer to her body.

 

“Lycoris-sa-” Hitomi's voice stopped midway, her entire body stiffened to a statuesque state as she stared at the both of them caught in the middle of their passions.  There were two other park staff with her staring straight at an amused Laito and apologetic Lycoris.

 

They were caught.

 

Needless to say, both Laito and Lycoris were banned from ever coming back to Edo Wonderland.  

 

And Sarah was full of regrets.

 

"Remind me never to go with you two on an outing ever again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Edo Wonderland/Nikko Edomura  
> It exists and it's only a short train ride away from Tokyo.
> 
> 2\. Hime means Princess
> 
> 3\. Oiran  
> They're not as well known as geisha, but oiran are high classed and cultured sex workers, while geisha are strictly entertainers and NOT sex workers. They're even dressed slightly differently from one another. Oiran are way more flashy and fancy. They show more skin and don't even wear socks!
> 
> 4\. Geta  
> To put it simply, they're like wooden flip flops on top of stilts. They're shaped kind of like a T, TT, or triangularly shaped. There are many kinds...
> 
> AN.  
> Personally I've never been, but I have always wanted to go to Edo Wonderland.  
> This chapter is a bit of cuteness and fluff with dashes of humor and a bit of characterization. Ah~ The fun stuff they all do in my imagination.


	16. Knocking Boots

It was late.  It was cold. And Lycoris felt dirtier than dirt.

 

The sento* she usually went to was closed until the afternoon, and her body wasn’t well enough to stay at a capsule hotel or internet cafe tonight.  Not only was she tired, but the beginnings of one of those headaches was imminent. She should have expected this after spending nearly an entire day out in the sun a few days ago.

 

She didn’t have work for the next few days, and she could afford to miss a few days of school… Right..?

 

Lycoris felt her body shift and change as she huddled herself into a hidden corner under a bridge and fell asleep.

 

Being homeless sucked.

 

The sound of small chirrups woke her; Lycoris opened her eyes blearily to see a small little bat in front of her.

 

“Koumori-chan..  What are you doing here…?”

 

The bat tilted it’s little head slightly before moving forward to nuzzle against her face, making her laugh despite the pain it sent straight to her head and throughout her body.  Her eyes throbbed and her head felt constricted as if it was being squeezed. It made her stomach turn and roil. Lycoris wanted to throw up.

 

“I’m sorry… I won’t be good company today… I’m feeling very sick…” Lycoris’ vision blurred as the pain in her head and eyes intensified.  “Just.. Let me sleep… I’ll be fine.”

 

Lycoris curled into herself further as her consciousness faded out again.

* * *

 

“Shiro… Are you sure this is where we can find Lycoris-chan?”

 

“Un! I’m sure! The scent is really strong here! Lycoris-senpai has to be here!”

 

“That’s what you said yesterday about the theme park…” Momotaro muttered.

 

“Ah! Momotaro! Over there!”

 

Momotaro looked towards the direction where Shiro pointed out to see a white furred wolf huddled in the corner.  His eyes widened as he ran towards it. “Lycoris-chan!”

 

As soon as she was in his arms, Momotaro felt the temperature of her body. It was too high, even for her current form.  “Lycoris-chan… Just how long have you been out here like this?”

 

Lycoris opened her eyes slightly, “Laito…? A dream…? What are you doing here…?”

 

Momotaro petted her head slightly, “It’s okay… I’m here now, I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Laito…” Lycoris whispered softly before once again losing consciousness.

 

“What do you think you’re doing with bitch-chan?”

 

Momotaro stilled before he slowly looked up to see a young man wearing the same school uniform as Lycoris, which meant he was part of the mundane realm and probably just an ordinary human.  

 

“Uhhh… This is...  My dog! I’ve been looking everywhere for her! Excuse me… I need to take her to a doc- I mean vet! I need to take her to a vet.  She’s very sick!” Momotaro quickly picked up the wolf and tried to walk off, but was stopped by an iron like grip on his shoulder.

 

The young man’s voice was low and full of warning, “It was her voice and she called for me.  Now what did you do to her?”

 

Momotaro stared at the high schooler.  “You’re... Laito? Do you know… Lycoris-chan?”

 

“Ah! Momotaro! I think he’s the boyfriend Yoshitsune-sama was talking about! I smell her on him!” Shiro exclaimed by his side causing Laito to look down at the small white Spitz in shock.

 

Upon seeing Laito’s shocked expression from Shiro speaking, Momotaro felt conflicted as he slowly spoke.  “How much do you know…? Has Lycoris-chan told you anything…? About before she met you…?”

 

Laito smiled at him, “Whatever I do or talk about with bitch-chan is only between us.  That is unless, you want to know exactly what we do in our private time~♪”

 

Momotaro’s hold on Lycoris’ fevered body tightened as he felt angry on her behalf.  What kind of boyfriend would joke at a time like this?! And was this bastard really calling her, bitch-chan?! Momotaro gritted his teeth, “Anyways, if you have nothing to say then I will be taking her to a hotel to treat her.”

 

Laito’s grip on Momotaro did not loosen.  “Nfu~ Did you really think I’d let you take my precious bitch-chan with you? If she’s leaving with anyone.  It will be with me. If she’s going to stay anywhere. It will be with me. Bitch-chan has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Why would I give Lycoris-chan to some guy who calls her bitch-chan?” Momotaro angrily replied.

 

“Eh? But it’s true though… What’s wrong with Laito-san calling Lycoris-senpai that?” Shiro asked as he looked up at Momotaro confused.

 

Momotaro let out a shuddering breath of aggravation when he saw Laito’s smile widen at Shiro’s remark.  The point, was Laito probably didn’t even know about Lycoris’ other form, which means he could only mean it as a way to insult and degrade her.  Shiro was too simple minded to understand it.

 

Lycoris groaned in Momotaro’s arms, and the heat from her body made him feel even more aware of how much he needed to not argue with this Laito.  She needed to be treated as soon as possible. Lycoris is more important than whatever negative feelings he felt at the moment.

 

“Fine, but Shiro and I are going to stay with her.”

* * *

 

There could be a number of people that irritated Laito, which he either ignored or killed.  Laito simply couldn’t be bothered to actually loathe or hate anyone. It was too much effort and a waste of time.  However…

 

Laito absolutely hated Momotaro.

 

It was his manner of speech.  So polite and deferring. The state of his dress and how he carried himself.  Plain, soft and naive. His voice was especially annoying to Laito. It grated on his nerves with how whiny it sounded, so full of complaints.

 

As long as Momotaro stayed in the room with Lycoris, the longer Laito watched them the more his irritation and annoyance at the man grew.

 

The white Spitz, Shiro, stared up at Laito.  “Hmm… Are you really Lycoris-senpai’s boyfriend?”

 

Laito smiled indulgently at the small dog.  “Nfu~ Is that so surprising for me to be bitch-chan’s boyfriend?”

 

Shiro shook his head.  “No, you’re younger and a lot better looking than Momotaro.  I was just wondering if you were strong, too.”

 

“Nfufu.  Of course~ A vampire will always be stronger than a simple little human.” Laito said, eyeing Momotaro, who’s frame stiffened at that remark.

 

“Uwaa! You’re a vampire?! That’s so amazing!!! I’ve only heard and seen a few of them! Other than Lycoris-senpai.  You’re the first vampire I know!” Shiro smiled as he wagged his tail at Laito. “Ne, ne! Can you turn into a wolf too, Laito-san?”

 

“No, but I can do this~” Laito grinned as he summoned a few of his familiars.

 

“UWAA! SO COOL! Look Momotaro! Laito-san can summon bats!! He’s so amazing!!” Shiro enthused.

 

“It’s not that amazing…” Momotaro muttered sounding bitter and jealous; it lifted Laito’s mood considerably.

 

“Of course it is! Not just anyone can be Lycoris-senpai’s boyfriend.  He must be super duper amazing!”

 

“I used to be her boyfriend too…”

 

“Eh? But you’re also the one who broke up with her.  So that means Laito-san is already a million times smarter and better than you are, Momotaro.”

 

Laito smiled as he petted Shiro’s head.  “Nfu~ What a smart little dog you are Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> Sento - It's kind of like a Japanese bathhouse, but rather than for leisure it's utilitarian. I don't think it's common anymore as it seems there's more housing that have their own baths.
> 
> Homelessness in Japan. I have done some research into this and it's actually relatively cheap to stay in a capsule hotel. An internet cafe is another cheap option and some of them even have showers you can use.  
> I've only experienced this for a very short period of time, but any place you can stay at to protect yourself from the elements is heaven.  
> Being able to shower and having a roof over your head, it's these small little things we take for granted that means the most sometimes. It's like a small measure of comfort.
> 
> Again. Momotaro and Laito share the same VA. XD


	17. Making the Bed

Soft cool sheets.  Warmth from another body.  A familiar and pleasant scent.

 

Lycoris snuggled into the source of warmth next to her.  “You’re so warm, Laito…”

 

“Nfu~ It’s not me who’s warm, but you who’s cold, bitch-chan~”

 

“Mmmm… You smell good…” She nuzzled her nose against his chest.

 

“Hmmm… You're a strange girl.  You care more about my scent than my looks.  Nfu~ Could it be because bitch-chan really is a bitch?” Laito said playfully.

 

Her eyes snapped open to stare up at him.  His expression and tone was playful, but his eyes… They looked a little angry.

 

Not a dream?

 

She closed her eyes as she pulled away from him.  “Are you angry I didn’t tell you? I believe I did tell you when we first met that I am a bit different.”

 

“Eh? I'm not angry over such a small thing as that.  I was disappointed bitch-chan didn't tell me about not having a place to live.  All this time, we could have been having fun together whenever I wanted. It's such a shame.”  Laito lamented. 

 

Lycoris rolled her eyes; She should have known.

 

“Where I live doesn't have anything to do with you.  I’m only temporarily homeless until they finish repairing my apartment, which should be about another week or two.”

 

Laito propped himself up, to hover over Lycoris, his face inches away from hers.  “How cruel, bitch-chan~ Aren't I your boyfriend? You should depend on me more…”

 

Lycoris bit onto her bottom lip, piercing into it, and drawing out blood.  In her mind, she knew she couldn't trust in Laito's sweet words, but her heart…  she really wanted to believe he was capable of sincerity…

 

Sincere or not.  She closed the distance between them and kissed him.

 

Laito groaned into the bloody kiss as one of his hands moved down to squeeze Lycoris’ ass, making her keen with pleasure, as she wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer to her body.  She wanted to be closer; to feel more of his body against hers, his skin against hers. Grasping onto his shirt, she gave it a hard tug, causing it to rip and expose his bare chest for her to run her hands against his skin.

 

Laito smiled against her lips as he returned the favor, tearing the front of her shirt, as he pulled away to start kissing her jaw and neck.  Slowly moving towards her chest, Laito started to suck on the supple flesh before sinking his fangs into her body. Lycoris’ hands immediately went to grasp his head, pulling him closer still, to sink his fangs deeper. 

 

“Ahhnnn…  Laito… More…” Her sweet moans and her intoxicating blood filling his mouth.  Laito could never get enough of it.

 

So wrapped up in the intoxication of pleasure, Lycoris didn’t notice the sound of the door opening.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH A SICK PERSON?!”

 

Lycoris pulled away in confusion at the sound of the voice. She turned her head to look at the source to see Momotaro standing in the doorway with an red angry face.

 

Her eyes widened as her face became red with embarrassment, “Momotaro-san?!  What are you doing here?!”

 

Laito chuckled as he slowly moved to stand, making sure Momotaro saw the state of both their clothes and bodies.  

 

It was Laito making a declaration; Lycoris is mine.  I’m the one that ignites passion, desire, and pleasure from her body.  You are nothing.

 

Momotaro’s expression of anger, jealousy, and helplessness….   It filled Laito with satisfaction.

 

“Laito…  Gimme your jacket….”

 

“Eh?  Why would I want to do that, bitch-chan?”

 

“Hmmm… What happened to depending on you more because you’re my boyfriend?  That is… Unless you’re fine with me flashing my boobs for Momotaro-san to se-”  Laito threw his jacket at Lycoris causing her to smile.

 

Laito didn’t move to get changed, leaving himself bare chested as he sat next to her on the bed as Momotaro stood awkwardly by the door.

 

“So…  What did I miss?”

* * *

 

Lycoris had been asleep for three days.

 

For three days Momotaro had to put up with her so called brute of a boyfriend.  Laito was brazen enough to sleep in the same bed as Lycoris! Laito didn’t bother asking or coming up with excuses; he simply did as he pleased.

 

Momotaro had to witness all of it, since Laito decided it was best to stay by her side as a ‘good boyfriend’.  It was as if he needed supervision for any scandalous behavior!

 

As for the other residents of the mansion…  The brothers of Sakamaki Laito didn’t treat Momotaro any better as they mostly chose to ignore him, and anything they had to say about Laito were terrible things.  The only person Momotaro interacted with regularly was Reiji, who seemed to be doing some research on Lycoris. It seems she still hadn’t given up on finding a cure… The thought made Momotaro frown.  He watched Lycoris speak with Laito about the bats he had following her as a bittersweet feeling enveloped him.

 

Lycoris didn’t look extraordinarily happy, but…  Her smile. It was content and carefree for once.  Momotaro had wanted this. For Lycoris to find someone to be happy with.  However, he hadn’t expected it to be with a perverted brute like Laito, or that seeing her with someone other than himself would hurt this much.

 

“Ne…  Lycoris-chan…  Would it be alright if we talked... alone?”

 

She looked at him in a slightly confused manner, before she started to bite onto her bottom lip as she tried to be subtle in glancing at him and Laito.  There was a small shrug before she answered. “It’s alright. I think it’s fine if Laito stayed. I don’t really mind if he knows everything anyways.”

 

Momotaro sighed, he should have known, Lycoris was always too honest.  She needed to learn to protect herself more. He spared a glance at Laito; he hid it well, but it was obvious to Momotaro, the words Lycoris said shocked him as much as it pleased him.

 

He had nothing to fear as he spoke.  “Are you sure Laito-san is the best choice? Despite all of his clever words, I don’t believe he’s the type of man who would love and cherish you as you deserve.  He’s worse than Hakutaku-sama.”

 

Lycoris stared at him in silent shock.  Laito laughed. “Nfu~ How bold. While I’m here no less! Bitch-chan said you were were a paragon of virtue, yet here you are speaking out of jealousy~”

 

Momotaro frowned; while it was true he felt jealous of Lycoris’ relationship with Laito, it was also true he felt she deserved better.  Could someone like Sakamaki Laito possibly be a good man?

 

“Momotaro…”

 

At the sound of his name he looked at Lycoris whose lips had thinned, and her visage held a sad expression.  What she said next broke his heart.

 

“I don’t expect anything from Laito.  Not love nor affection. I chose to simply live my life this way--without any expectations.  It was the same when we were together. After all, I couldn’t expect someone as bright and pure as you, to love a dirty thing like me.”

 

How could she speak that way about herself?!  Momotaro wanted to protest. “That’s not-”

 

Lycoris raised her hand to silence him.  “Who I choose to be with, is my business.  You don’t have any right to say anything--not anymore.  If you’re done here, leave.”


	18. Home Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!!
> 
> Also... I have never in my life written smut.... like ever.

Laito handed her a box, which Lycoris stared at for a moment before she looked up at him. “Is this supposed to be a bribe to get me to stay here at the mansion? I’m pretty sure I’ve recovered enough to leave now.”

“Nfu, If I wanted you to stay, there are plenty of fun ways I could convince you, bitch-chan~ I wouldn’t resort to giving gifts to bribe you~ It’s our school uniform.” Laito explained as she opened the box.

Reiji had pointed out to Laito, how damaged her current uniform had become, to the point it almost looked raggedy from the amount of mending she had done to it. There was only so much Lycoris could fix, and she was starting to look like an eyesore connected to the Sakamaki name. Reiji also pointed out, Laito was a failure for not taking care of it sooner.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed, bitch-chan? We have school today. Especially after your long absence~♪” Laito made no attempt to leave the room as he stared at her, waiting. 

Lycoris smiled as she got dressed. “Is it interesting to see me change? I’m not going to be embarrassed or do a strip tease just because you’re watching me.”

“How boring~ Bitch-chan, can’t you roleplay just a little?”

“Hmm…” Lycoris pondered before she covered her breasts in an exaggerated manner. “Noo~ La-Laito-kun you pervert! W-why are you here? Did… did you see? My lewd body? I'm so embarrassed!” Lycoris nibbled on her lower lip as she looked away from Laito's gaze, slowly backing herself against the wall.

Laito stared at her with a wide grin. He hadn't expected her amusing act of innocence.

“Nfufu~  Bitch-chan is really cute when she tries to act innocent~♪”  Laito moved to stand in front of her, slamming his hand onto the wall behind her.  She looked up at Laito, who was grinning at having caged her within his arms.

“Is this what they call a kabedon?”

Laito caressed her cheek,  “Nfufu~ You purposely backed yourself into a corner, bitch-chan~  Admit it, you love this kind of play. Be honest, you desperately want me to dominate you.”

“Laito-kun…  That’s…embarrassing…  How can I admit I like it when you are rough with me…?  Or that I find pleasure when you sink your fangs deep into me?”  Lycoris replied with a large smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip to maintain some composure. 

“And where does my bitch-chan like to receive my fangs today?”  Laito whispered huskily into her ear.

Her arms came up to pull him closer as she replied,  “Behind my ear of course… I want to hear it, how much you enjoy my blood as you drink from me…”

“Nfufu~  What a slutty girl you are, bitch-chan~”  Laito chuckled softly before sinking his fangs just below her earlobe.

“Mmm…”  Lycoris clutched onto his shoulders tightly as she felt the sharp heat of his fangs enter her neck; the sounds of his moans as he sucked, letting out heavy gasps as his hands moved against her body filled her with want.

“Ngh…  Your blood… really is sweet…  I can't… get enough… I'm going to make you taste even sweeter…”

Laito lifted Lycoris up pushing her back against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist; her fingers clawed onto his back as he grinded against her.

Her hands quickly went to his waist to fumble with his belt and pants; only to have one of her wrists grabbed.  “Nfu~ Don't be so impatient bitch-chan… You're an innocent girl… remember?” Laito chided playfully. 

Lycoris bit her bottom lip in frustration, enough to draw blood, as she let out a whimper.  “Laito… please… I want it…”

The expression of building desperation on Lycoris’ face as she begged for his cock filled Laito with satisfaction.  Laito kissed her, sucking on her bloodied lip, and he slowly let go of her wrist to trail his fingers along her thigh. Reaching her panties, he ripped them off. 

Laito whispered into her ear.  “More… beg for me… tell me how much you want me…”

With her hands holding onto Laito's shoulders, Lycoris lifted herself higher, then pulling him close to have his face between her breasts. 

Taking it as an invitation, Laito sank his fangs into her breast and felt her fingers dig deeper into his shoulders.  Her head banged against the wall as she let out a wanton sigh.

He felt her feet at his waist, causing him to pull away from her breast to look up at her impish grin. “I want you, Laito…”  Lycoris then used her feet to push down his pants well below his waist.

Laito was momentarily shocked before he started to laugh. “Ahaha! Bitch-chan~ You truly are desperate for my cock, aren't you?”

Lycoris lowered herself to face him.  “I’m pretty good at getting what I want~”  With those words she moved towards his neck, breathing in his scent before she bit down, drawing out a low moan from Laito as she sucked from the wound she inflicted.

As his hands squeezed her ass, Laito could feel her shiver with pleasure against his body.  He positioned himself and pulled Lycoris straight down to fully take him inside of her, making her cry out.  He groaned feeling her tightness surrounding him.

How was she so warm inside? As Laito started to thrust, he could feel the warmth in their connected bodies. It felt as if he would melt from the pleasure. “Hah… hah… it feels good… do you feel it bitch-chan…” Laito gasped out as he kept slamming into her body.

“Yes… yes… Laito… it feels… amazing…” Lycoris stuttered incoherently as she moved against him to meet each of his thrusts. She squeezed, making herself tighten onto Laito’s cock.

“NGhhh!” The sudden pressure surrounding his member was almost his undoing. “What.. a naughty girl you are…” Laito smiled moving one of his hands down between them, his thumb flicked at her clit.  

Lycoris wrapped her arms around Laito, hugging him harder as she tightened her legs around his waist, then pulling him deeper into her heat. Her walls clenched tightly onto his cock, desperate to taste his release as she came undone around him.

Her lustful desperation to feel him cum inside was such that it was as though she was trying to merge with him, never to let go. Laito finally let his release come, spilling his seed into her begging cunt.

* * *

Lycoris quickly got dressed with the new school uniform Laito had given her; it felt rough against her skin, and still presented the same problem as her old one… She couldn’t button it up completely; her breasts were too large and kept making the top buttons become undone. She could simply wear the ribbons to cover it… Lycoris stared at the ribbons in distaste. She felt like suffocating just looking at them.

She eyed Laito in jealousy as he adjusted his uniform. Not only did he leave a few buttons undone, but his tie was worn loosely around his neck. She’d rather wear a tie…

Laito raised an eyebrow at Lycoris as she stood in front of him, grabbing onto his tie. He smiled, “Nfu~ Does bitch-chan want to stay home and play with your Laito-kun?~♪”

Lycoris shook her head as she pulled Laito’s tie off. “I want your tie. So I’m taking it.”

“Eh? Bitch-chan wants to wear my tie?” Laito looked at her slightly confused before his expression turned playful. “Or could it be my tie will be in the place of a leash and collar?~”

Lycoris’ expression lit up as she put on Laito’s tie. “That’s a nice idea!”  She grabbed her ribbons and started to tie it around Laito’s arm.

“What’s this, bitch-chan?”

She looked up at him in all seriousness and replied, “It’s your collar, and you’re not allowed to take it off or else I’ll punish you.”

“Nfufu~ Does that mean I’ll get a reward if I’m a good boy?~”

“Hmmm… Your reward is me wearing your tie and everyone in school will know it~”

“Ah~ What a shameless girl you are~ There were only rumors about us before, but now all those rumors will have validation. Is that okay, bitch-chan?” Laito asked with a large grin on his face.

Despite his words, they were anything but out of concern. If anything, Laito enjoyed hearing all the rumors surrounding them...especially the ones around Lycoris which were everything but kind.

Lycoris took Laito's hand to start their trek to school. “What's the point in having a boyfriend I'm living with if I can't show it off?”

* * *

“...Is that Sakamaki’s tie?”

“Yes.”

“...I don't want to know…”

Lycoris smiled, “You're adorable Sera~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And probably never will write smut again. I sat on this chapter for MONTHS. It took me such a long time to write it and then when I finished it.... INSECURITY OVER 9000
> 
> I mean I can read it fine, but writing it.... I just... It's so difficult! I bow down to all the smut writers out there. I was in between hating it to liking it alright, until I decided I needed to take a step back and wait to see if I would like it better after some time has passed. And it's... Alright I suppose.
> 
> Sidenote! I actually commissioned artwork for this! Well a SFW artwork for this! The artist, Suzuran posted it on their twitter account, which I'll post a link. There's also plenty of DiaLovers art, because it just so happens they're a fan as well.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Lluminarie/status/1115240298785853440?s=20


End file.
